White, Black, and Silver
by Clarus Nox
Summary: Ok, I'm gonna be honest. This is a fanfic of a series that does not have any real origin to speak of. The source material is an encyclopedia that was made to be a base line for fanfics and roleplays. The source; Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Genres; action, adventure, fantasy, romance, and suspense the rating for this will at times be MA so viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was sudden and without warning. Last thing I remember was being at home, but now I was in some kind of forest. I could hear a river or stream of sorts not too far off and there appears to be edible wild fruits around. I have no idea what is going on nor how I got here. As I try to recollect what happened leading up, I hear the very soft sound of rustling leaves. A sound I've learn to attribute to a predator hunting prey. I bring up my guard and wait for it to come out or sounds of it leaving. As the sound gets more audible, I turn towards the direction but am caught off guard by the sight of a girl. Relaxing, I lower my hands and look towards her again taking notice of a few things; she was wearing small bit of cloth to cover her breasts and around her waist was what appeared to be a slightly worn out sarong tied at her right hip. Then I suddenly noticed her arms and legs from her elbows and knees respectfully were covered in what looked like soft short fur, she had wolf like ears on her head, and a wolf like tail behind her.

"This must be a dream." I mutter to myself.

The girl smiles at me playfully tail wagging side to side. "You look fun, wanna play with me?"

Still not sure of what's going on I reply, "Play?"

"Do you have any preferences?" she asks as she teasingly lifts her sarong revealing her thigh.

This is too much, I can't take any of this seriously. As I thought, this I let out a sigh and simply turn to walk away. But before I fully turned I saw out the corner of my eye the girl crouch over and tail become still lowered slightly eying me, 'A snap? From that distance?' As I thought to myself recognizing the tail and ear movements I quickly try to turn back around to guard but was too late she had already lunged for me. Tackling me to the ground I reflexively using the momentum of the tackle with my right foot to kick her off over me.

I then roll back to my feet with her looking at me upside down with a surprised expression in her eyes, but they quickly became eyes filled with interest. Getting back to her feet she asks me, "Not as weak as you look, are you?"

With a involuntary smile I reply, "You're quicker than you look."

"Guess I should get a little more serious then, try to stop this!" she says as she rushes me again this time bringing her claws in an open upper cut fashion. Narrowly evading I now have a cut up the side of my face as the wolf girl licks the blood from her claw. "Not bad."

"This play seems rather dangerous, don't think I want to anymore." I respond.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, after I win I'll have my way with you until I'm satisfied."

Not entirely sure of how to respond I ask, "And what way is that, if may ask?"

"Mating, what else?" apparently sensing my ignorance she responds matter of factually.

My mouth hangs open slightly taken aback, "...What?"

"Your reasonably strong, for a human, but not very bright are you? Winner decides the fate of the loser, that's how all battles are." So she says as if trying to teach a child.

Before I could ask another question she rushes forward again bring her right claw up to swing from right to left, I respond by just barely being able to guard against it when I heard slight crack. Seemingly have stopped her movements for the moment I move my left arm ignoring pain and pin her right under my arm then using my right palm I strike her right shoulder, and audible popping sound is heard and I feel her arm removed from its socket. I then move back about a meter or two and examine my own arm while keeping an eye on the girl. It doesn't appear to be anything serious but only just.

With a bit of pain her eyes she holds her right shoulder apparently not sure of what I did. The look in her eyes seems less playful now and more of one wanting to win a contest for dominance as she crouches into a snapping attack like position. I begin to back away but then trip over something under my feet. She then lunges at me, there's no way I'd be able to force her off as I am now even with her right arm dislocated. I then feel my back hit against a tree preventing me from falling fully over my foot still in the air, when I suddenly feel pressure on my foot pushing my knee practically to my chest.

The wolf girl lunged face first straight into my foot and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

I look at her in disbelief not sure what I should do now.

'Well I guess I won..' as I think that she might not attack upon waking up I proceed to tend to my own injuries as I wait there for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun had set, and it doesn't appear the girl was going to wake up anytime soon, in fact she tosses every now and then appearing to be fast asleep. After getting a good look at her I notice she is very well built but not so much that that it retracts from her beauty. The girl has snow-ish white hair, and fur as it would seem, her wolf ears twitching at the slightest of sounds but overall not reacting much. Her white tail's movements tell me she is sleeping contently. As I look at her tail I subconsciously stat to move to touch it. My hand makes it two inches from her tail before I stop myself.

'Given how sensitive a tail is... wouldn't grabbing her tail be the same as grabbing her breast or other areas...?'

As I think this and retract my and not wanting to molest a sleeping girl. My eyes wonder and begin to 'molest' her themselves as I examine her features. Her top was probably less than a centimeter from being form fitting as I could easily distinguish her breast as they rose and fell with her breathing. Her breast were small, perhaps only an A-cup at best. She was laying on her left side right now and as she had tossed and turned her sarong had become a little loose, needless to say it wasn't doing its its job at right now as I could see everything, the curves of her thighs,her hips, and even curves of her vagina...

I quickly turn away, face slightly flushed, as my conscious caught up with me.

'She is easily one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But she was a wolf girl. They don't exist outside of myth and fantasy.'

My mind drifted back to trying to ascertain my predicament.

'I remember going to bed yesterday, and I know I woke up and went about my day like normal. But why can't I actually recall anything between yesterday and my arrival. I didn't just wake up here, no it was more like I was suddenly here. But that makes even less sense...'

"This is a dream... that's all there is to it. Wouldn't be the first time I woke up in a dream... Guess I'll just watch this dream play out, might be interesting." I say to myself aloud. I look back at the wolf girl who doesn't appear to be waking anytime soon.

Deciding to try to find a town or some form of civilization, I get up and leave the area as quietly as possible avoiding leaves and twigs. Seemingly appearing to have gotten away without disturbing the wolf girl, I head toward the river. Upon arrival I look around for any signs but what I find is much better. While slightly difficult to make out given the lack of light, I see a town off in the distance.

"Three miles? Maybe two and a half." I say to myself as I judge the distance, as I begin to walk towards the town.

Less than an hour later I arrive at the border of the town.

"Great..."

The town is deserted and falling apart. Some of the wooden buildings look like they'd only need be pushed to fall in. I walk into the town to look for any kind of information but I quickly realize that I won't be gaining much of anything from here.

I then hear a sudden sound of something being dragged behind me. I turn towards the sound on guard but there is nothing there. Then I hear the sound to my left. But nothing can be seen there either.

"Seems I've found a rater experienced one. Rather than running blindly you seem to be able to figure out my location when I make noise. But, only when I make noise." said a voice from right behind me.

I turn in slight panic, but don't see anyone...

I calm myself and look around for ideal hiding locations. To my right there is a patch of darkness between two buildings. I have no solid basis but I can tell that whoever it is, is hiding in the shadows there.

"So you've found me. Guess hiding would be pointless now then, wouldn't it?" as the voice speaks the owner reveals themselves.

It was a fairly tall woman. At least, at first glance. Her upper body was human but he lower body was full serpent.

'First a wolf girl and now a lamia? What am I in some JRPG now?' I thought to myself as I was approached.

"I'm hungry but I'll make you a deal. How bout before I eat you I send you to heaven" with a devilish smile her split tongue sticks out tasting the air...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After regaining my composure, I try gauge the lamia's strength.

'How do I beat this one? I don't have a weapon. Should I run? But she'd just follow me if I did. I need to lose sight of her first.'

Glancing around I notice something that looks like a rusty knife.

'Better than nothing' I think to myself as I start to make a move for it but the next thing I know the lamia has her tail constricting me. Fruitlessly I try struggle.

"Heheh. You think you can escape my hold? Haha tell you what I'll let you do what you want if you manage to escape in the next 2 minutes but it won't be possible I tell you." she proclaims as she pats my cheek with her tail.

"Really? Then..." I say with a rather evil grin as I suddenly bite down hard on the tip of her tail.

The very next instant she screeches and throws me away holding the tip of her tail as though to make sure it was still there. "You son of a bitch! You bit my tail!" her expression was one of pure rage.

As luck would have it, I landed right next to the knife and picked it up and pocketed it before the lamia addressed me. At her outburst I came up with an idea most may think was suicidal, but I knew I had to make her lose her temper and under estimate me if I wanted to win. There was no way I was getting out of that hold again.

With a look that could be called 'surprising revelation' I respond, "So does this mean I win?

Deafening silence. That all there was. The lamia's facial expression was one of someone looking at a sane person having gone full retard. With a forced smile she responds, "Yes, yes you win."

Picking up on the fact she wants this reply, I can't resist the urge to play along, "Awesome! What do I win?"

The lamia closes her eye and her dark smile grows wider, to which I take my chance. As she opens her eyes and yells, "AN EXCUCIATING DEATH! Huh?" I'm no longer there.

Having ducked into one of the buildings I move through a hole in the wall and try to escape the town. But am suddenly cut off by the lamia. Smiling darkly at me she begins to approach when suddenly she is tackled from the side and through a building. All I had heard was growling.

I make my way through the hole and see the lamia and the wolf girl fighting. The wolf girl takes a swing with her left claw but the lamia dodges nimbly and counter by trying to constrict the wolf girl who evades. I can see their movement and tell the wolf girl is easily faster but they may be equals in strength. But something is off.

The wolf girl throws another left claw but her right arm remains limp. The lamia dodges again this time sends the wolf girl flying with a hit from her tail. The wolf girl stands up seemingly not hurt badly but her skin is shining in the moonlight.

'Sweat?' I then notice her holding her right shoulder with a pained expression.

'Is she fighting with her shoulder still dislocated?!' My mouth drops as I observe the situation.

'She can't win like this. The pain is slowing her down. Think. How can I get the lamia to ignore her?'

"HEY WORM LADY!" I shout out knowing this would piss her off more. Which was confirmed when she slowly turned towards me with an expression of sheer hatred.

My plan working I just smile arrogantly to further taunt her and simply raise my middle finger to her.

The lamia's face contorts a bit and I see behind her the wolf girl's expression that of someone who witnessed another committing the ultimate taboo as her mouth hangs open in disbelief.

I then run back through the house and head towards an area of houses.

The lamia doesn't take long to be right behind me as I rush into a open doorway. As the lamia follows I simply jump back out of the house from a window near the doorway. Bobbing and weaving through things and having her anger get the better of her I manage to continue avoiding recapture if only just. But it doesn't last long. The lamia simply stops evading the obstacles and simply breaks through them. The next thing I know she has coiled around me again but only my neck this time. As she lifts me by my neck towards her face, she says "If you beg for mercy I might make it painless."

There was nothing but acid in her voice but I decided to try to speak hoping she'd allow me to breath thinking I would beg. It worked I took in what little air I could and pulled out the rusty knife and slashed it across her face but she evaded or tried to.

There was some blood on the blade. I was dropped as she held her face in pain. "THAT'S IT!" she lunges for me, I can see I cut over her left eye. But then suddenly something appears before me and the lamia. The very next second the lamia is sent flying into a building.

Landing on her feet I'm left assuming the wolf girl had kicked her with her right foot. The lamia doesn't appear to be moving.

"Are you stupid?! Who in their right mind would pick a fight with an Echidna!?" she then sighs as she grabs hold of her right shoulder again in a bit of pain.

"She approached me saying she was gonna eat me. Hey sit down, I'll fix your arm." but the wolf girl had sat down before I finished my sentence, right when I told her to sit. Though I guess she was just tired.

I move next to her and pop her arm back into place. As she lets out a wince but then notices her arm doesn't hurt near as bad as it did.

"We should move away from here before she wakes up. This way Master." the wolf girl says as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the forest.

As I register what was just said the adrenaline fades and I almost immediately begin to pass out from the pain and exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

When my conscious returned I felt 2 things; cold everywhere except to my right which was exceedingly warm, soft, and comfy. Still in a sleepy stupor, I decide to cuddle into it hoping for more warmth before shortly falling back to sleep.

As I feel the soft warmth of morning I begin to stir. Still holding onto the warmth I had found earlier that night I try to pull myself into it as my body begins to register the cold at my back. Sleepily I open my eyes and am greeted with what seems to be a piece of cloth I had buried my head into. As the rest of my body begins to wake and feeling returns I notice that whatever I'm holding onto is roughly my length. Turning my head to the left I notice that under my head is a soft pure white arm of the wolf girl. Now more aware I notice that her arm goes under my head and around to the center of my back as her other arm is positioned the opposite, under my arm and towards the center of my back. In my sleep I seemed to have grabbed onto her for warmth, despite being shorter than me I am somehow position with my head in her breast. Our legs currently entwined with one another. No matter how I try to think of it, this position is far too intimate for me, as my anxiety begins to act up.

As I try to pry myself carefully from her, the wolf girl seems to sense her source of warmth leaving and pulls me back in. I cant say I don't like how it feels but it still feels weird and foreign to me, being hugged.

Eventually I manage to pry myself free, or rather by coincidence, she decides to roll over onto her back leaving me to her left.

Getting up, I examine the surroundings. A near pristine river is but only a few meters away clear enough one should be safe to drink from it straight. The air is fairly cold despite the warm sunlight, the dew on the grass glistening from refracted light.

'I still need to thank this girl for helping me. I wouldn't have won that last fight without her help.' thinking back to the previous night's event I begin to go over in my head what had transpired. 'No... was that even a victory? What would have happened if she didn't show up? I got lucky with the bite and the knife as well as that snake falling for my taunts but in the end it was this girl's interference that made the most difference... I owe her more than just a simple thanks. Not to mention an apology for assuming she was unhurt and leaving her with the injury I put on her.'

I take another look at the wolf girl sleeping on the grass. Surrounded by a surreal amount of glistening light from the morning dew, and what appears to be dew on her herself looking like a solitary patch of pure snow in the middle of green field. Having rolled back over she seems to be trying to find me in her sleep. Smiling to myself I go over and sit next to her and softly poke her cheek to wake her.

Her ears twitch and she raises slightly with a couple blades of grass sticking to her cheek, seeing me sitting there she crawls lazily and lays her head in my lap before falling back to sleep her tail now wagging softly.

'Well I can tolerate this over being hugged...' I think with a soft smile as I decide to pet her head, her tail responds as one might expect of a happy dog.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting in a while, been busy with lots of things (mostly anime). But FF has a part for the problem too as I couldn't log in to update. But now I have 10 or so chapters to upload and will put them up every other day until caught up to what I have written.

P.S. This chapter is the first that steps into the MA rating. You have been warned.

Chapter 5

Looking towards the sky I notice something falling. 'Rain?'

As it lands on my hand I realize immediately it's snow. Melting immediately upon touching anything snow begins to fall.

'Now that I think about it, its February now isn't it? But, is this really a dream? I've never been strangled before, so how could I dream of that sensation?' bringing my free hand to my neck I close my eyes to think. 'Even if I somehow emulated it, I wouldn't be feeling the after affects like I am now. But is this really reality? Lamias and wolf girls. Common sense would say this is a dream but it feels too real...' I open my eyes and look at the girl whose head is on my lap. It would appear she and woke up while I was lost in thought and was looking at me with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Does it still hurt?"

Realizing I still had my hand on my throat I reassure her, "No it doesn't, little discomfort but nothing painful."

She sits up and stretches her, outfit loose once again. I shift my gaze away as she rights it not seeming to mind much.

'Now what? I need to apologize... but how? Social skills are not one of my strengths.'

"Um... thanks for the help with yesterday. And sorry bout your shoulder, I had assumed since you were sleeping on it, it had been fixed."

"Ah about that. How did you do that too me?" she asks as she feels her shoulder as if to make sure there were no residual effects.

"Dislocated your shoulder? It rather simple, all it takes is a little leverage. See?" I then dislocate my own shoulder in front of her to show my point.

Her eyes widen as if I just took a knife to my arm as she raises her arms to stop me but stops as she doesn't know how this works or how to fix it. "D-doesn't it hurt?"

"Used to when it fell out of it's socket but I'm so used to it, it doesn't bother me now." I wince as I pop it back into place the wolf girl's ears reflecting the worry in her eyes.

Unsure of what to do now I stand up and turn to leave to find a town for some information. But before I do I turn back towards the girl."My name is Ryan. It was nice to meet you."

"Silvia."

After about 20 minutes of walking along the river and being followed by Silvia I stop and ask, "Are you heading in the same direction?"

"No, I'm following you.", she replies matter of factually.

"...You wouldn't be planning to attack me again would you?"

"Of course not, I lost. So that makes you my master."

"Ah I see... wait what?" turning on the spot confused I look to her for clarification.

"Your my master, you beat me in single's combat fair and square."

"I'm not arrogant enough to not realize that the deciding blow was nothing more than sheer dumb luck. Are you really alright with that?"

"It was my choice not to take you as seriously as I should have and that resulted in my own injury to my arm, but by fluke or not I lost by own choices and besides your a lot stronger than what I've heard of the average human so no I do not particularly mind. And on top of it your a good person."

With a self loathing smile I respond, "I'm not as good a person as you think."

"Then how bout a rematch? Loser must comply with a single command of the victor without question. Should you wish I leave I will. To be fair I will give you a full minute to try and best me."

'A full minute? That's too long, never mind winning. I could easily end her life in 30 secs with no resistance. Why would she give herself such a disadvantage?'

"Aren't you going to make your move?"

"... No. I'll fight fair and win fair."

With a smile she readies herself for a lunge, "What kind of bad person would chose to do that?"

'And another snap? Se must still be underestimating me. I'll pin her this time instead of evading.'

The minute was up and everything happened within ½ a second.

Silvia lunged at me and covered the distance almost too fast for me to register. Tackling me to the ground pinning my waist with her body, my shoulders with her hands, and to prove the point of victory, had her fangs at my jugular biting down softly.

"hmm?" she bites a little bit harder as if testing something before bringing her face to mine. "Your surprisingly submissive."

I look at her not sure as to what she would be implying when she nips my ear and whispers, "I can feel it getting bigger when I bite you."

…...

Deciding to test her theory a bit more, Silvia started to softly bite my neck and shoulders as she worked her hips.

"W-wait a sec." I begin to plea, being a virgin, I wasn't mentally ready for this.

Biting my lower lip gently to silence me I she whispers, "Loser must comply with a single demand of the winner, my submissive master. Don't move."

In a short movement she lowers my jeans revealing my six inch snake. Making sure to keep an eye on my face trying to discover any other 'weaknesses' of mine she licks the shaft causing me to flinch.

"You too cute, my submissive master."

At that point I felt my pride on the line and refused to give in like this. But I didn't plan to break the deal. With that thought in mind I took deep breath and began to regulate my breathing. Thinking of specific thoughts. Slowly but surely my six inches turned into one.

"H-how?" Silvia's expression was one of complete disbelief as she mutters to herself, "D-did I do something wrong?"

Looking to me for an explanation, like a puppy who didn't understand why the toy had broken I answer.

"Its a sacred art my family has passed down throughout the generations." Upon seeing her expression as she took the bait I finished, "Its called 'Self-control'."

Upon hearing that her ears drooped a bit and she replied, "You cheated."

"...hehahahah", unable to hold it in I begin laughing as Silvia pouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having lost the battle but won the war so to speak, Silvia and I continue on our way. According to Silvia, the direction we were headed was to a territory called Kaori. Upon figuring out I was one the "new humans" Silvia began explaining how the world worked and assured me she wouldn't let any harm become of me. Can't say I was happy to become someone who needed protection, nor did I intend to be one, but I kept that to myself. Shortly after finishing explaining what she knew of the world, which even I could tell was maybe middle school level, Silvia began asking bout my world.

"So this cell phone is used for long distance communication by sending signals into the air to another cell phone anywhere in the world that has a connection to the network using... lightning?"

"Yes and no." Silvia seems to have more interest in science than history as our topics have been more bout machinery than much anything else, "Lightning is made up protons being discharged from the sky when they become too numerous reaching to connect with the neutrons on the ground. While lightning is comprised of electricity its at a much higher strength than a cell phone can handle. The amount of electricity used by a cell phone vs a lightning strike is like comparing a drop of water to that river there." I say pointing towards the river to our right.

"Hmm this seems very complicated..."

"I suppose so." smiling, I continue explaining bout other things from earth as Silvia listens with interest occasionally asking for explanations.

The sun now setting I make camp, not much of a camp, just setting a few rocks to make a fire pit and barely managing to get it lit given the supplies. Silvia had gone into the wood to search for some food after making me swear I wouldn't wonder off or pick any fights, but that had been more than ten minutes ago.

Shortly after sitting down I hear laughter followed by the sound of clanking metal. Turning towards the sound I see a group of 3 men all wearing armor, one was short and carried what looked like a short bow on his back, while the 2nd was more a normal height with a broadsword at his waist. The 3rd, I wasn't sure if he was actually human, standing at maybe 7 ½ feet tall with a 3 foot thick mace at is waist. Unable to see any discernible features with the lack of light, that was all I could make out.

It doesn't take them long to notice me as they saunter over. Upon getting closer I could smell the alcohol on them.

Drawing his sword the middle one pointed at me and said, "Leave your gold and valuables and we'll give you a 5 minute head start."

The small one chimes in, "HAHAHA, you're too generous Shawn. I say we just end it now." before even finishing he draws his bow and cocks and arrow aimed for my head.

'Aw shit.' I move to dodge as he fires the arrow but my temple is grazed giving me a fairly nasty gash.

In his drunken stupor he slowly process why I'm still standing, when suddenly from behind something rips his head off.

The sudden death of their companion seemed to be enough to sober them up as the other two take defensive positions with their weapons. Who it is they were fighting I couldn't tell due to the blood flowing over my eye. As I attempt to clear my vision I see the normal human being pinned to the ground with something over his throat as he flails and screams. Standing over him was the giant with his mace raised high as he brought it down without mercy hitting the back of whatever was on top of his companion. Upon impact I heard a yelp, as he brought the club up again and made an underhand swing sending the one attacking flying towards the center of the camp. Even with my obstructed vision I reconsigned the snow white fur and could see the crimson blood staining her. Lumbering over to Silvia, the man raise his mace again. But Silvia swept his feet from under him bout that only proved to bring him to a knee. Without thinking I rush towards the scene and grab him from behind the neck in a strangle hold.

'I could have planned this better.' I thought as I realize this wasn't going to have much of an effect but as he started to try and pry me from his neck Silvia pierced his heart with her claw. Collapsing with an audible thud I move around him to check Silvia's condition, but the first thing she does upon my approach was check my forehead to confirm my condition. Upon confirming it was nothing more than a cut, she collapses in my arms, out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gently laying Silvia down I move to the spring to wash the blood from my eyes and using a handkerchief I got from my grandfather wrap the wound to stifle anymore bleeding. Moving back to Silvia I check her over to gauge how bad her wounds are but there was too much blood and I couldn't tell if any of it was hers. Picking her up 'princess style' I decide to move further up river for an area better suited for dressing wounds, if only just. Swallowing my embarrassment and libido I undress Silvia and set her in the shallow end of the river and begin to clean the blood from her body, deciding to be safe I give her a full cleaning like I used to with my mom when she was too ill to get out of bed. After drying Silvia, I move her onto the bank and proceed to wash er clothes and then start a fire to dry them and keep her warm. From what I could tell there were no external open wounds but I was certain there would be some internal damage.

'I'll have to wait for day time to properly check.'

place the back of my hand to her chest and forehead I confirm she isn't running a fever at the moment.

'I'll check again in a few hours.' With that thought I drift off to a light sleep while sitting up next to Silvia, counting on my internal clock to wake me around the time I wanted.

….

Slowly opening my eyes, I notice the fire had gone out but judging on the embers probably only just recently. I gather more dry wood and leaves to rekindle the flames. As I look up at the moon, I see its at it's peak and estimate the time to be around 1 -2 am. Placing the back of my hands on Silvia's chest and forehead I find to my relieve she still doesn't have a fever. Going back to sleep I feel more convinced that her injuries are not too serious.

…..

The next morning I wake moments before Silvia.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah just a little sore..." she says but her wince in pain leads me to believe otherwise. Helping her up I decide to check for broken bones. Flinching every now and then from the pain Silvia inquiries, "What are you doing?"

"Checking for any breaks. But there doesn't seem to be anything I can detect with just my hands."

As Silvia starts to get dressed I try to help her, "I'm fine really."

"Really?"

"Really."

I pat her back to prove a point and see her response, which was to freeze up on the spot.

"You need your rest, so get on." kneeling in front of her I coax Silvia onto my back and proceed to carry her as we head off back in the direction we were heading.

'Those bandits were drunk and aimlessly walking around, there should be a town near by otherwise they wouldn't have left their camp.' clinging to that rationalization I continue on.

After a few hours, much to my relief we come by a small town. Stopping the first person I see, I ask about a healer in the town and get directions to a house to the west edge of town. Silvia had fallen asleep on back at some point when I wasn't looking as we reached the destined house.

I knock on the door and as I wait for an answer I look around. The front yard had a multitude of various plants, not that I had any knowledge in botany, but I could tell some of the plants were not exactly safe. Some even looked carnivorous.

"Impressed?" said a voice in front of me.

I didn't even notice the door open. But now standing in front of me was a slightly short girl, she wore what looked like overalls or some kind of gardening clothes and nothing under it from what I could tell. She couldn't be more than 14 years of age.

"Um I was told that there would be someone here I could ask to help her," motioning towards Silvia as I continue talking, "are your parents home by any chance?"

Examining Silvia from her spot the little girl looks back to me and says with an oddly mature smile, "I'll take you thinking I'm but a child as a compliment, but make no mistake, I'm much older than you boy. Bring her in we'll talk more after you lie the werewolf down."

"R-right." following the girl(?) I place Silvia on a bed and explain the details of the previous night's events. As I do so the girl examines Silvia's body. Occasionally glancing at me, she finishes her examination. And turns to me with a dead serious calculative expression.

"The procedure will cost 836,050 gold, but I think it might be possible to save her life."

"W-what do you mean... save her life? Is it that bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok Nox speaking, I've been forgetting to upload chapters as I try to maintain a upload quota type thing. So I say screw it. Ima just upload as I write them like I have been doing on MAL( /forum/?topicid=1212543).

I am also currently writing a 'co-op' arc with a few other 'players' on MAL perhaps if you enjoy my story you would enjoy the other's as well (they are much better writer than I). Who knows, maybe some of you would be interested in this shared-universe roleplay we have going. Just send me a PM here or on MAL if you have any questions.

And so I will be posting a mass upload to catch up my FF account to my MAL account. Have fun reading up to chapter 23.

Please feel free to leave feedback and critique. I love getting anything that may aid in progressing my ability as a writer, but if I'm doing something wrong and nobody tells me I most likely will not notice it. So please do not hesitate to inform me.

Chapter 8

My mind racing now I try to rationalize the situation. 'There were no symptoms.' No external ones, my medical skills are all 2nd hand. 'I didn't see any internal bleeding.' Can I really tell the difference between simple bruises and internal bleeding? 'Is this a scam?' What if its not? 'She's just injured a little, right?' But she said it was fatal.

For every rationalization I tried to make, I quickly produced a counter argument to make me doubt myself.

"I... we don't have that kind of money..." I say defeatedly, "Is.. is there anything else I can do to pay?"

"Look kid, medicine isn't cheap nor are the materials easy to find. Just because the flower I need is found around here doesn't make it easy to obtain. Even a small one would cost over 1 million to purchase."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where can I find this flower? You just said it can be found around here. I'll get it for you."

Releasing a sigh the girl explains, "That's all fine and dandy kid, but they are not that easy to get. You would most likely die just by getting close to one."

"Don't underestimate me. Where?" my tone as calm and serious as I can maintain I demand the information. 'Why am I even doing this? I barely know Silvia... but still I can't just leave her like this.'

"The area north of here. Here's what the flower will look like." pulling out a book she shows me an picture of some exotic looking flower with bright peach colored petals with dark orchid purple lines down the middle of each. There were 3 petals each bout the size of my hand based on the scale. "This is a fully grown one, but finding one is probably not gonna happen. But they all look the same whether big or smaller so that shouldn't matter too much."

Heading out in search of the flower I make my way north to the area the girl said. Searching was not gonna be easy. And after searching for what was maybe 7 hours, I found it. Or at least it looked like it. The flower was maybe 15 feet away when I saw it.

I take a few steps toward the flower when suddenly the ground beneath my foot gives way. The next thing I know I'm falling... and then I stop, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With a groan I push myself off the ground. Taking in my surroundings I find myself in some dimly lit cavern. The walls lined with covered lanterns provide small amounts of light showing this area was in use by someone. As I bring myself to my feet I nearly fall back under as pain surges up my left leg.

'Great a sprain...' I sigh to myself as I try to shift my weight to my right foot.

The cavern seems void of life despite the apparent evidence. As I make the first turn I find myself in an area with doors lining the walls. Most of the doors had only empty rooms behind them, others weapons, food, and merchandise. Just as I'm bout to give up on the thought of finding someone I find a room that looks more like a prison hall than storage. Walking down hall, I find that each cage is empty, until I reach the last one. Laying on the floor was something I couldn't describe. It didn't appear to be moving and the door was ajar slightly. Carefully I open the door the rest of the way and approach cautiously. No reaction. No response. But it is raising and falling lightly as though breathing. Kneeling next to the thing, I touch it. The feeling was extremely soft and felt like feathers. Then it moved, as it sat up with a sleepy look, I saw it was a girl with wings.

With a gasp the moment she registered my presence, she immediately backed up as far as she could against the wall cowering with terrible fear and tears in her eyes. Even in the poor lighting I could tell she was without any clothes, covered in a fair amount of dirt, and around her neck was a iron collar chained to the wall.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." I say as I reach my hand out to try to help her up, forgetting the 1st rule when dealing with an injured animal. Don't corner them.

As I reach my hand out, the girl's expression because even more fearful and swings in desperation. Her talons catch my forearm, almost ripping it open. But instead of trying to seem dangerous to scare me away, the moment she realized what she did she goes into a fetal position as if expecting to be beat. I've seen more than my share of abused animals and kids but nothing that had results this obvious.

'I need to get her out of here.' getting on my knees and leaning downward with my palms out and turned upright, I remain still until she looks at me. After a few moments she sees me, thankfully her animal instinct was still intact enough for her to recognize what my position meant, but that didn't mean I could approach her yet lifting my head slightly I speak as softly and gently as I could, "I want to help you, can I remove that collar from your neck?"

Nodding she gives me the approval but the fear is still plenty evident in her posture. Carefully approaching to not frighten her more than necessary, I inspect the collar. Flinching at my movements, I try to be as gentle as possible. 'I won't be removing this with out a key.' I move away slowly and tell her I'm going to look for a key when we hear heavy footsteps enter the hall. Immediately the girl goes into shock and curls up into a ball terrified. Seeing this I only get angry.

"Hey who are you? You any idea where you trespassing kid!?" a fat man holding a torch addressed me but he soon took notice of the girl behind me cowering. "Hey you didn't touch my merchandise huh? Sorry kid gotta buy it before you can play with it. Your trespassing in a Hunter base. If your not here to purchase then get out before I decide to get rough with ya."

"Merchandise?"

Rage, pure rage. That was all I felt from seeing this man after he spoke.

"Yes, MY MERCHANDISE! If you ain't interested in buying then get lost. This is your final warning."

'Sprained ankle, gashed right forearm.' Normally I wouldn't pick a fight with such injuries, but I couldn't stop myself from looking around to find something to my advantage.

"Hey, you listening?!" taking a couple steps forward to try to be intimidating I notice a metallic sound. Looking at his waist I see a ring of keys. Then next thing I know I get hit from my left as he sends me to the ground landing on my injured arm and my head hits an unused chain. The man then steps on my chest with a look of superiority and puts most of his weight down on me. "Should really listen to people bigger than you kid."

I then kick his shin as hard as I can with my good leg. Somehow working he was brought to a knee and relieving the pressure from my chest rolling to my feet I grab the nearby chain and wrap it around the fat man's neck and wait for him to stop struggling. Thirty seconds and his struggling becomes weak. Sixty seconds and his arms go limp. Ninety seconds and his gasping ceases. I then release him but don't loosen the chains and he falls face first. Taking his keys, I return to the girl and remove the collar.

"Can you walk?"

Shaking from fear she doesn't respond. And not wanting to risk more of them showing up I decide to scope her up in my arms. Still trembling she clings to my shirt as I carry her through the twisting halls. Eventually finding a room with stairs I proceed to cross towards what could be an exit before stopping as something catches my eye. I see on a pile of unsorted item a item I was all to familiar with. An Odachi. Setting down the girl and assuring her I'd be right back I move to inspect the weapon. Pulling it from it's sheathe the blade was in prime condition, even better than the ones I'd purchased on earth, meaning this was made for actual combat and not decoration. Giving it a few test swings a nostalgic feeling fills my arm. Re-sheathing the blade I strap it to the back of my waist. Looking at the pile to see if there was anything else that could be of use. But nothing appeared to stand out. I turn to go back tot he winged girl when I stop. She was still covered in a lot of dirt and was nude. Turning back hoping to see some clothes at least I found nothing, but I did manage to find a couple rags. Deciding to clean he of the dirt at least I pocket them and return to her.

Eyeing the sword now at my waist with hesitation I kneel before her, "It's so I can protect you should any more of those people show up. I won't ever hurt you nor let anyone else. I swear it." gently I pet her head to try and comfort her. Appearing to have calmed a little I pick her up again and head up the stairs. Thankfully they truly did lead outside. In the distance I could hear the sounds of a flowing river. Deciding that would be our first destination on our way to the town I begin walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After putting some distance between us and the cavern, we reach the river. Deciding now is as good a time as any I carry the winged girl to the water, when suddenly the girl begins to shake her head. Stopping and look at her cowering I ask, "Are.. are you afraid of the water?"

Timidly, she nods.

Holding back my anger I speak, "I need to clean the dirt off and address any wounds you may have before they get any worse."

Her talons dig a bit into my shirt as she puts her head into my shoulder like a frightened child.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I swear. So please?" my concern genuine, I plead to the girl to let me confirm her condition.

Still tucked into my should I feel her nod slightly as I walk into the river. Te shallows only coming up to my shins I slowly set her down and put the rags I took on a dry rock near us. Wetting one of them I begin to carefully clean her one of her wings looking for any open wounds, breaks, or other injuries while being careful to not brush her feathers the wrong way. The girl shaking the whole while.

Moving on to the next wing I repeat the process, but at some point I notice myself humming a song. A habit of mine back when cleaning wounded or abused animals wen volunteering at the animal shelter. The song I happened to humming was 'Kiss from a rose' by Seal. I also noticed the girl was shaking less now, as I was guessing she probably started to focus on my humming and trying to ignore the water. After finishing her wings, I was glad to not have found any visible injuries nor any reactions to indicate broken bones. I moved behind her was her back but she turned and held on to my shirt, not wanting to have me outside her reach. 'She is already enduring being in the water... so how to do this?'

After a little thought I pull her closer and began to wash her back from the awkward position. After repeating the song a couple times I subconsciously began singing the lyrics softly. As I cleaned her back many scars started to become visible. Some from whips, others from a blade. Her shaking now rather subtle I feel her humming along to the song though I don't hear anything audible from her. I move her back a bit and begin to clean her front. Soon revealing more scars over her abdomen and a large scar reaching from the let of her lower rib to the top of her right should. From what I could tel it wasn't a scar made from being cut or struck, it looked more like a severe burn that barely managed to heal well. '2nd degree? Looks like it could have been 3rd.'

Having noticed I stopped my song, the winged girl stopped her humming and traced my line of sight to her burn. She then took one of her wings from me to cover the wound and looked away the same way someone ashamed of any injury would. Taking a audible sigh I pick up a new rag and wet it. The girl still averting her gaze. I begin to wash her face and begin humming again to try and cheer her up.

Finally having finished cleaning her I was glad to confirm there were no open wounds or apparent internal injuries, but now her scars where more than visible on her pale skin. As she was constantly trying to cover them as I carried her, I decided to move her to my back for her sake. Following the river we continued to the direction I had hoped was the town. 'I know where one of the flowers are so finding it again wouldn't be difficult after getting the girl to safety.' Just as I thought that, in a patch of flowers on the edge of the forest, I saw it. The very flower I was looking for. Moving over to it I pluck I and examine it. It was twice as big as the one in the book I was shown judging on the petals. 'Wait aren't these supposed to be dangerous to approach?' But as I look around I see and hear nothing that could indicate danger. Looking over my shoulder at the girl to see if she noticed anything, I find she had fallen asleep to my humming at some point. 'Well you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' Half expecting something horrible to happen now I continue on but nothing did. I simply plucked a flower. 'Feels a little anti-climatic...'

Having woke up few hours before sundown the girl seems to be in better spirits as she continues to hum 'Kiss from a Rose' on my back. Happening upon a fruit tree, I decide we should rest for the night. The fruit didn't look like any I'd ever seen but they tasted much like a very sweet pineapple. Sitting on other sides of the fire we both lied down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning I wake to find the girl had crawled into my arms sometimes during the night. Moving slowly to try and rouse her from her slumber, I move her from on top of me. After a small breakfast, we continue to make our way back to town. Having recovered some energy the girl is now walking on her own now but still refuses to have me outside her reach as she holds onto my shirt timidly. Though eventually she ends up back on my back around midday.

Evening approaching we finally make it back to the town, and I begin to make my way back to the girl's house when I see her talking to one of the villagers.

Seeing my approach she says, "Took you a while, hm?" noticing I was carrying another girl she moves to get a better look. The winged girl doesn't seem to be too frightened by the little girl.

"Yeah, when searching for the flower I fell into some hunter's base and..."

Upon mentioning the words 'hunter's base', the sound of something shattering echoes softly. Turning towards the sound, I see a girl with a bee abdomen had dropped some kind of clay pot of water and was picking up the pieces. Not long after the sound others around her had moved to help. Looking back at the little girl I'm even more startled to see a look very benefiting of a child, a look the had no ounce of childishness but all the seriousness of an veteran soldier.

"We'll talk at my house. Come on." she said as she started walking towards her house. Not a single word was spoken. We reached her house and she motioned me to leave the winged girl on an extra bed. And had me leave to wait in the dining room.

After bout five minute had passed, the little girl came back her expression more like that of her usual self but not entirely. "So, you not only found the flower. But also picked up another injured girl along the way."

"..."

With an bemused grin she adds, "You're the type of guy who'd pick up any and all strays on the side of the road aren't you?"

Grimacing slightly, "...No..." 'yes...'

"Well regardless. The flower?"

Taking the flower out, I pass it to the girl. At just a glance the girl's expression became one of utter surprise. "Where did you find one this big? It has to be 20 years old!" Taking the flower she tenderly plucks the petals and tosses the stem in what appear to be a trash bin. Picking up a tea pot from the table she crushes the petals in her hand and adds them to whatever mix is in it. She then pours the contents into 2 small cups and offers me one while taking a sip from her own. "Go on its really good, then again it might be a bit strong for a young one like you."

"What?... D-Didn't you need it for medicine?"

"Hm? Ah nope. The werewolf should finish her full recovery in the morning, and the harpy will be fine after a good meal and some rest. Well thanks to my potion, but it only enhances the natural healing abilities so its not like they wouldn't have healed on their own eventually."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh. The girls are resting." her tone and expression full of amusement at my reaction.

"You said that Silvia's injuries were fatal..."

"I lied."

My mouth just hung open. "Then why?"

"I wanted to see how loyal to your master you were."

"My master?"

"Hm? Oh did you win or lose against the werewolf?"

"I won, though luck had a lot to do with it."

"Oh, then I guess that makes you the master. Well regardless, I wanted to see how faithful you were. I told you she was a lost cause, gave the information bout the flower being worth a lot of money, it's not by the way, maybe 10 gold at most. Well, the one you found might have actually been worth a billion should you find the right buyer. Seriously, your luck must be on par with the raw power of a lord for you to find a 20 year old one... Ah anyway, I wanted to test you to see if you'd even come back. But not only did you find one and bring it back but you picked up another injured girl to boot. So why don't you tell me how you found the harpy?"

Recounting the events, I tell the girl of how I found the winged girl, the harpy. Throughout the story her expression is businesslike and attentive.

Finishing she comments, "Sounds like you stumbled upon Hunter's base. They are a group of slave traders here in Kaori, little to nothing is known bout them other than the fact they have somehow been able to avoid detection from the lords and their searches by some means. They appear to be run by humans and kidnap children at young ages and break them before trying to mold them into fully obedient slaves. The harpy looks to be about 20, she must have endured over a decade of torture. Its no wonder she lost her voice."

"She's also afraid of water..."

Nodding the girl adds, "I've heard rumor that they use a torture technique from your world... something called, water-boarding?"

"...It's a internationally banned interrogation technique that involves cover one's face with a piece of clothe and laying the vertical to the ground or slightly upside down while pour water over their faces. It supposedly simulates drowning."

"Hm yes, that could very well lead a child to develop a fear of water."

Absentmindedly I take a drink from the cup I was offered earlier.

"Well the harpy should be fine by morning but the werewolf will need some spirit energy to replenish her own demonic energy after waking tomorrow. Hm? Are you perhaps not good with alcohol?"

Regretting taking a drink I quickly realize the drink was not tea. "Not particulalry..." slurring my words I begin to doze off.

"Well its bout sundown you can use the bed over there, we'll talk more in the morning."

Dragging myself to the bed I collapse onto it and pass out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*short soft h-scene*

The next morning I regain consciousness, but not my ability to move. And to top it off a headache preventing me from wanting to think too much. Slowly I begin to regain my senses though at the moment I can only feel. I feel the bed under me, my shirt on my torso, air on my legs, fur on my hips, a slight soft but pleasurable suction on my... 'Wait what?'

Unable to bring myself to move, speak, or focus on sound; I attempt to try to figure out what is happening through my sense of touch. Which turned out to be a mistake; in a combination, I'm assaulted with pleasure from the unknown source and pain from simply trying to focus. Oddly enough both seemed to create an infinite loop of cause and effect one causing the other and vice-versa while increasing the sensations of pain and pleasure.

The mix proving to be too much for me in my stupor, I soon pass out again.

*end of h-scene*

….

Waking again, my senses more or less back to normal. I sit up and quickly find my jeans. After getting dressed I walk out of the room but see no one. I cross the kitchen and into what I presume to be the living room and see the girl and the harpy standing in the middle of the room. The girl looked to be helping the harpy getting dressed in what seemed strapless mini dress that only extended maybe a few inches down the thighs with a slight flare.

"Hm?" noticing me the little girl called out to me, "Well? What d'ya think!? Come on wings out a give him a little twirl."

The harpy looks to me and timidly spreads her wings before slowly turning. The dress was pure white as it fluttered gently with her spin. Her white feathers glistened in the light as she spun. The scars on her should blades and the burn on the front of her right shoulder were not covered. The girl gave off an odd mixture of purity and taint, modest and exotic, strong and fragile. As she finished her spin and looked at me sheepishly, her dress in combination of that made me add innocent and tempting to the list.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth hung open, say something to the girl."

My jaw had apparently dropped a bit involuntarily. 'I must still be having after affects of the alcohol.'

"I-it looks really cute.. on you."

"In the face of adversary you say without hesitation 'Don't underestimate me!' but in the face of a cute girl you stutter. Would seem we've found your weakness." laughing as she says this she walks up beside me to head outside but stops before saying, "The zipper is on the right side." and then she is gone before I can reply.

"S-so how are you feeling?" trying to remove the though from my mind I change the topic.

The harpy responds with a warm smile, but doesn't speak. Then move closer holding my arm with an expression of guilt. The look in her eyes says she wants to apologize. It doesn't take me long to recall it was her who had caused the wound, but it was my own mistake that ultimately made the injury possible.

"This was more my fault than yours. I know better that anyone who is cornered and afraid is likely to lash out in instinctual defense and still recklessly approached you. I can only blame myself for it."

The look in her eye didn't seem to change, as if she didn't agree with my assessment or something.

"Well regardless, it's in the past and isn't something anyone needs worry over. The wound is nothing more than a scratch."

Slowly she lets go but she doesn't appear to have been fully convinced. The silence starting to get a little stifling I hear Silvia outside.

"Is this enough?"

"Yes that should tide you guys over until you reach Kaori."

Walking outside I see Silvia though now wearing an actual shirt compared to her last attire. Though it looks to be nothing more than a strapless leather tunic and still wore her sarong.

It didn't take long for Silvia to notice my arrival as she ran over to me carrying a bag of supplies. "Are you alright? I heard you got injured while trying to help me."

Remembering that my ankle was twisted I looked down but there was no pain.

"I fixed that for ya. Oh and boy come over here I need tell you something."

Not sure what this girl would want now I move over to her. Silvia seems to be talking with the harpy now, they look to be getting along.

"Well first off, I guess I should give ya a proper introduction. The name's Iva, Iva the Lolita!" puffing out her chest with pride I can't help but remember the unnecessary worry she caused me and deiced to deflate that ego a bit.

"So 'The Willow Tree of Sorrow'?"

As if to spite my efforts her smile becomes one of a mischievous cat scaling up its new toy, "So ya know of name origins hm? Well that aside, what I want to talk about is more in regards to the Hunters. You should be careful, not many humans who challenge them live long. Also I had a few contacts check the cavern you mentioned and look for the man you described. The cavern was empty but proof that it was previously occupied was clear as day. As for the man, he was found in a town further away. Hung with a suicide note in his hand. Though I find it unlikely it was a true suicide. Well if my assessment of ya is correct, you'll be very useful to me in the future, consider it payback for my helping the girls and you. Although its possible you'll join me of your own accord rather than payment but that remains to be seen. I'll be in contact so if you hear or discover anything bout the Hunters let me know. You're heading to Kaori correct? Searching for information on how to return back to Earth?"

"...How?"

"Ya ain't the first ya know. In fact there are many "New Humans" on this island as we speak. Although I've only confirmed 14 personally. You being the 15th. And no I've not talked with any of them or made direct contact, I never had a concrete reason to do so unlike with you who approached me yourself. Though whether they are still alive or not I'm not sure."

"Are you really not a child?" I really had no response to her explanation but I felt I might as well ask one question that had been bugging me.

With a mocking smile befitting a wise old woman she reply, "Would ya believe me if I said I took part in the Dragon War?"

"The what?"

with a small laugh she shrugs, "Nothing, just a little joke. On a different note, the harpy, Ione is her name by the way, wants to travel with you. So make sure you take good care of her. You saved her so take responsibility. Well I'm off for now I'll be seeing you all soon. Feel free to take any herbs you think you might need." and then in a split instant she was gone, just there and then not.

Left standing there not having much of a clue of what all just happened I hear Silvia call out to me.

"Hey you ready? If we head out now we can be near the capital before sundown tomorrow. Although gaining a meeting with the lord is not gonna be easy."

I then feel a tug on my shirt. Turning I see Ione looking down sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm heading out for the capital, you two do whatever you want."

"Then off to the capital it is."

Ione nods slightly in agreement, as we then make our way out of town.


	13. special chapter

Special chapter

Chapter 12.5; Special Episode 1 - First Impressions

The wind carries with it many things. Right now it carries a crisp chill and slight warmth signaling the end of winter and beginning of spring. Though the transition is still a short ways off, the wind is already showing the signs of change well in advance. Such is the many things the wind carries.

Watching the clouds, I wondered, 'What is to come next?'

"Hey, Ryan tell us more bout Earth." A voice to my left requested this. The voice belonged to a young werewolf by the name of Silvia.

'First impressions of Silvia? Strong, dependable, loyal, caring, but also a little dumb.'

"Fine, but what do you want me to talk about?" replied a voice to my right. The voice belonged to a young human male. His name is Ryan.

'First impressions of Ryan? That's a bit more complicated to answer than for Silvia.'

Noticing me looking at him, Ryan asks, "Are you alright Ione?"

I nod my head and take a bite of my fruit. And look at Ryan out the corner of my eye. 'In a single word... I guess the best word would be. Predator.'

….

I awoke that day differently than usual. Instead of being yelled at, beat, or doused with water. I felt a soft nudge on my wing. Almost thinking it was still a dream, I sat up and looked at the one poking me in the wing. Upon seeing it was just another human male, I began to panic. Reflexively expecting more abuse and punishment, I tried to run. But was able to do nothing more than back up against the wall.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." the human began to reach out his hand.

On the brink of panic I tried to knock his hand away. But instead I managed to cut his arm open. I immediately regret what I had done, the torture was only going to be much worse now. Frightened I curled up hoping it would be over quickly. But it never came. After managing to build up enough courage to look I see the human with his palms out and up. I knew what this meant instinctually. It was a show of surrender and plea.

"I want to help you, can I remove that collar your neck?"

His tone was of caution and had an unnatural gentleness. He came off as if he was a dangerous creature dealing with a its newborn. No matter ow I looked at him he seemed dangerous, but it felt like he didn't want to be dangerous. I nod my head at his request. Slowly, he moves closer. I feel his hands inspecting the collar. Soon he tells me he was going to search for the keys, but then I heard the horribly familiar footsteps approaching. Reflexively I curl up, knowing what was to come.

The two humans are now talking bout I wasn't listening. I was too afraid. But for some reason I glanced up at the man who was near. The look in his eyes was one of rage. Happening too quickly for me to process in my condition, a fight had broken out. At first the man who wanted to help me looked like he was going to lose but then he somehow got the upper hand. The look on his face was colder than any I had seen before. Cold and uncaring for the victim he was strangling. Like a predator hunting prey.

Next the man had obtained the keys and removed my collar. "Can you walk?" he asked. But I was terrified, everything in me was saying run from him. Only one sentenced formed in my head as I looked at him with fear. 'This man is dangerous.'

Next thing I knew he had picked me up. We leave the area and eventually reach a open room with various things around. When he suddenly stops. He sets me down with a gentleness that greatly contradicts the danger I feel from him and walks over to the pile, pulling out a rather long sword. Taking it out and swinging as if to test it he belts it and starts to return to me but then moves back and grabs some rags from the pile as well. He returns to my side and notices my gaze upon his sword.

"It's so I can protect you should any more of those people show up. I won't ever hurt you nor let anyone else. I swear it."

'This human is dangerous, but why do I feel safe with him?'

He reaches out his hand and pets my head, this has an oddly reassuring effect on me as he picks me up again and takes me out of the cavern.

We soon arrived to a nearby river to which I wanted nothing to do with, it seemed the human noticed but had coaxed me into getting in with him. Trying to swallow my fear I expected him to simply give me a light wash at most. But much to my surprise it was more akin to a thorough grooming. And he sung whilst doing it. It was the first time I had heard song of any kind in years. The song sounded like it was a love song of some kind. Now burying my face into his chest as he washed my back I found myself smiling in a bit of amusement. 'This human, singing a love song to a harpy? Is he stupid?' At some point beyond my knowledge I had begun to hum along with his song.

Afterwords we set out again, to where I knew not but I did not resist. That night as we set p camp he had gone to sleep by himself and away from me, as if to give me space. 'This man is dangerous, humans are dangerous selfish creatures.' Even as I thought this I still wanted to be near him. I knew nothing of the area and only had this human's word for protection.

The next morning we head out and eventually made our way to a town...

"Hey Ione you sure you're alright? You've been spacing out for a bit." Ryan called out to me.

I then felt a light tug on my wing, "Come on we heading out we should be at Kaori soon." Silvia didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with me.

'This human is a predator. He's dangerous but he is also kind and gentle. And I want to know more about him.'

With that thought I stood and began to follow him once more.

With another look towards the sky I thought, 'The wind carries with it many things. Right now it would seem to carry with it a chill of foreboding signaling danger. Though the there is no proof of this, the wind is already showing the signs of ill omen. Such is the many things the wind carries.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was still a few hours to setting. We had arrived close enough to see the walls of Zarom. Unsure how much information I could gain from such a place I had begun to steel my resolve when Iva appeared.

"No point in askin for help there boy." apparently having been sitting on a short stone wall waiting for us she called out once we came into view.

"Then where would you suggest..." interrupting my sentence Iva continues

"That city is in a state of chaos right now, not that it ever was paradise but I can't agree with ya going in as ya are now. Come follow me. I did manage to get ya some information that might be useful but I doubt it'll have much information ya lookin for, if any. But should provide some much needed information bout the world as humans like to reference it often."

Tossing me a rather thick book, I catch and give it a quick look over. The title is faded quite a bit all that could be made out was, 'Mon... Gi... …...edia'.

"Take a look at it later I'm sure ya kids would prefer an inn to stay rather than campin again. We should arrive just after sundown if we go now. Come on, don wanna get left behind do ya?" without waiting for a response she begins leading.

As night fell we arrived at the inn Iva had mentioned. When we entered we were greeted by the owner, a young girl whose appearance made me think of a will-o-wisp or a lantern.

After showing us to our room Iva ordered something and then spoke, "You kids enjoy dinner and yourselves" *winking at me* "I still have some things I need gather." and with that she was gone. Once again without a trace.

The room was fairly large and divided by false walls into 3 rooms. The back wall had a large window looking out to a forest with the mountains in the background. Shortly after a brief exploration of the room, dinner arrived. It was fairly extravagant, though I didn't recognize any of the plants, be it fruit or vegetable, but I did notice the meats, mostly a combination of pork and steaks.

"Whoa that a lot!" Silvia exclaimed. Ione expression held a similar feel as this was probably more food than she had seen all together in last ½ of her life.

Having had my fill I noticed that the girls were still able to put away the food. Silvia, while not obscenely, was wolfing down the food. Pun intended. While Ione to the contrary was eating with a rather dignified grace, though one who payed enough attention would notice she was indeed not holding back either. 'Kinda hard to tell which of them was the starved one.' Laughing silently to my own little joke the girls take notice and exchange glances. While neither slowed down much, they apparently became more self aware of my presence and were eating in a what could be guessed as 'more woman like'.

The drinks were rather tangy, much to my liking but not so much for the girls. But we all enjoyed it nonetheless. After the inn maids came and cleaned out the dishes we were left with a dessert of sorts. I couldn't even begin to figure out what they were and neither of the girls seemed to recognize it. Chalking it up to be a Kaori dessert we each had our share. And the girls turned in to bed. Each girl choosing to take one of the rooms to the side I was left in the middle room with a dim light as I began to read the book.

Flipping through the pages it became apparent that the book was an encyclopedia of sorts describing the races of the inhabitants of this place. Noticing the book was alphabetized I flipped through finding the harpy page. 'during mating season. Seeking to reproduce, harpies snatch up suitable men and carry them away to their nests. In particular danger of being kidnapped are men that the harpies have previously befriended.'

"...previously befriended huh?" muttering to myself I look towards Ione's room with a bit of worry.

Next I flipped through from the back of the book to find werewolf. 'A man who successfully "domesticates" a werewolf is likely to be surprised by his new mate's powerful sex drive. Keeping her satisfied will be an exhausting (but rewarding) daily chore.'

"...should I be worried?" Thinking bout the entries I read, a sudden recollection came upon me. "Oh fuck..." 'its mating season for both wolves and birds...'

Just as I had thought that a few things happened. One was a more or less uncalled for salute from my smaller blade. The second was the sudden weakness I felt all over my body. And third one of the doors had opened slowly to my side.

*h-scene*

Looking toward the open door I saw Ione, when a odd wind blew out the candle I had been using for light. The room now flooded with only moonlight, Ione walked over to me. She movements were oddly lacking in her usual timid and cautious ways. Kneeling down in front of me she looks me in the face with a lustful expression and then scans my body as if examining an object. Apparently the book was in her way as she takes it from my lap and tosses to the side. Upon seeing my full salute she looks back to me and begins to work my pants off. My sudden weakness leaving me completely defenseless. And my erection not respond in the slightest to my attempts to quell it mentally.

It did not take Ione long to full remove all cloth from me as she began to fiddle with my blade gauging my reactions. Nearing a climax from the relentless assault I prepare myself for what was to come. But Ione in all her wisdom. Not only stopped fiddling but plugged the tip with one her talons. And flashed me a rather sinister grin. Using her free hand she began to draw on my body with her talons, applying enough pressure to cause light scratches but not draw blood. And to much of her pleasure I reacted as in favor.

"What's gotten into you?" even for mating season this is too drastic a change.

But Ione's response was to lean in bout an inch from my face. Her expression was now soft as down and filled with longing. I would have most likely given in to her if not for what she did next. She then leans closer, past my face and bites my ear. Rather hard. Probably not enough for blood but still enough to hurt a bit and definitely give a reaction from my lower half. Pulling back with an fairly sadistic expression she takes my hand and starts nibbling on it trying to see how long she can tease me.

My sanity at risk I tried do the only thing could. I joke, "So what are you Dark Ione now?"

Ione's expression goes blank for a second and then to a slightly quizzical one as she contemplates the new name. Then finally her expression grows a broad smile as she lower her head to my smaller head.

'Great, Dark Ione approves.' was the last thing I could think before I was assaulted with a soft bite to my penis.

Letting out soft gasps as Ione changed from her nibbling to licking to sucking and repeating I was swiftly defeated. But Ione didn't release me in my defeat and continued even I released everything. Apparently finished with her meal, Ione sat up and began undoing her dress. After setting it aside, she crawled on top of me. About to guide it in she suddenly stopped. Quickly standing and moving to the opposite wall the opened the door to Silvia's room. The werewolf was there already stripped but for some reason panicking at Ione's sudden appearance. The two of them exchanged glances for a few moment before Ione grabbed Silvia's hand and then threw her on top of me.

Silvia's face in front of mine I noticed she was red with heavy blush. As she tried to avoid my eyes. "S-sorry... am.. I too heavy?" It was almost too soft for me to here but Silvia had apparently become the timid one.

'What the hell is going on?'

Suddenly Silvia is pulled up right by Ione who now has her in an embrace and starts fingering(?) her well groping one of her breast all the while keeping an eye on me, still gauging my responses. Silvia starts letting out soft moans to which Ione then steals a kiss.

'That was super effective' my blade had reach a new scale of hardness as Ione now played with Silvia as she sat atop me. Though Ione still had more plans. Lifting Silvia up a bit she started to guide my penis into Silvia but only just. At which point Silvia was looking at it nervously.

Ione having gotten tired of wait grabs Silvia by the waist and forcibly brings her down onto me. Silvia immediately gives off a sharp yelp and I feel her tighten, or rather begin to crush me inside her. Still holding onto Silvia, Ione begins to move her but doesn't take long for her to get bored nor for Silvia to start moving on her own with a look of embarrassment.

Ione then crawls around to me side lays down next to me turning my head to hers as she bite my nose.

Silvia then lets off a soft scream reaching her own climax as Ione lets go. I soon follow suit to Silvia.

Silvia twitching violently from the force of her own orgasm collapses onto me asleep. I turn to Ione and find that she had fallen asleep as well.

'What the hell?' I thought as I lay there. I was left there unable to move and being the only one who wasn't satisfied by the end.

*end of h-scene*


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morning comes and we prepare our stuff before heading out. Silvia hasn't made eye contact with me all morning. Ione however doesn't seem to be acting any different what so ever. A little while earlier Silvia had confronted Ione, or tried to, to talk bout last night. But it would appear Ione has no recollection of the night before. Where as Silvia remembers it clearly.

"So did you kids enjoy last night?" Iva having appeared out of nowhere was standing in doorway. "Meet me downstairs when ya kids are done." so she says as she skips off apparently not needing an answer.

As I descended the stairs I could hear the Inn owner and Iva talking.

"Thanks for putting up with us last night Hibana. And thanks for the information as well."

"Please do not let it bother you My Lord. I wish you a safe trip."

Half way down the stairs the girl apparently named Hibana began to ascend. Stopping for a brief second she looked at me with soft eyes. Her expression was soft and gracious. Like if she was saying 'please take care of her.'

"Hurry up boy. If ya stop and stare at every pretty girl along the way, we ain't gonna get anywhere."

"I wasn't..." I began but was promptly interrupted.

"Alright! Letsa GO!" using a rather bad Italian accent she headed out the front door.

Meeting Iva outside with Silvia and Ione, I find Iva strapping a saddle to a horse.

"Hope ya know how to ride, well ya gonna learn soon enough either way."

Thankfully I have ridden a horse a few times. Though back then I never had the courage to lead the horse to jump the obstacle or go into a full sprint down the riding path but I never riding particularly difficult. Mounting however was another story.

With a bit of awkwardness I manage to mount up. A quick glance around shows me that this was the only horse.

"Ah yes we only need one. No horse would ever allow a werewolf on it but that's fine as she can easily out run any you manage to find. Ione however isn't in any shape to be flying for long just yet so she'll be riding with you."

"And you?"

With a large smile Iva jumped onto Silvia's back said, "I'll be riding her."

"Hey, wait a minute."

As Silvia began to complain and try to reason with Iva, Ione approached the horse cautiously. The horse didn't seem to mind too much but she seemed at a lose as to how to get on. I eventually lower my hand and lift her up. Thanks to her exceedingly light weight it wasn't difficult and I, thankfully, wasn't embarrassingly pulled off.

Directing the horse to move forward towards the other two, it would seem Silvia had lost the argument and given in to Iva who wore a grin befitting a spoiled child.

"So where to and which direction?"

"To the Accursed Gray Gardens. We should find the information you are looking for there. And if we make haste perhaps even make it in time for the Moon Bazaar!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After traveling a surprising distance at a surprising speed, I find it rather astonishing I hadn't had any trouble throughout the ride. When I inquired bout it Iva gave some vague response bout the horses of this world being 2-3 times faster than earth's. While I found that unlikely it was no exaggeration that we might have been going 1.5 times faster and this horse wasn't even in full gallop nor even showed signs of needing a break longer than a few minutes to get some water.

Not knowing the layout of the land I had no idea where we were nor how much we had left to traverse. But as the sun began to set we started looking for a suitable place to set up camp until we found a nice inlet in the forest next to running river.

After setting Ione had been the first to fall asleep, while Iva disappeared somewhere. The elements where the only sources of sounds until, "D-do you hate?"

Do to the unfamiliar tone I almost didn't realize Silvia had spoken. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because... you don't like sex.. and last night we, I forced you to... with me..."

It took me a while before I could fully understand what she was implying and a while yet to come up with a response. As she sat there waiting for my response in silence I began by clearing my throat.

"I would be lying if I said I don't like sex as well as if I said I didn't particularly enjoy last night."

"But when before you weren't..." trailing off I respond taking a guess at what was being implied.

"The times before were more matters of pride... and being a virgin."

"So... you don't hate me?" her tail started to move a bit in anticipation.

Choosing my words carefully I respond, "I don't dislike you in anyway. I actually find you to be quite... cute."

Silvia's expression was more or less blank as she registered my words then lowered her head avoiding my gaze. At first I thought she was upset but her ears and tail gave more of an excited expression than one of sorrow.

We sat in silence for a bit longer before Silvia chimed up once more still not looking at me.

"It was... my first time... as well..."

I had no idea how to respond to that and as Silvia sheepishly looked up at me over the fire it was my turn to avert my gaze in embarrassment.

The silence killing me I spoke, "T-this area seems a bit familiar."

"Yeah... where I first found you isn't far from here."

"I-i see... wait... where we met?! How did we travel that far in so little time?"

"For Werewolves this is just a small trek. But that horse must have been specifically bred for fast travel."

"..."

"..."

With nothing but silence between us now we ended up turning in though Silvia appeared to be in much higher spirits now than she was before.

*h-scene*

…..

I open my eyes a bit to see the night's darkness. Not sure what might have woken me I turn over and try to fall back to sleep when I hear a slight shuffling behind me. Assuming its one of the girls going off to do business or returning I ignore it figuring that may have been why I was woken. When I then heard Silvia.

"Watcha doing Ione?"

Next I hear a soft gasp and a sound similar to flapping. I'm guessing Ione waving her hands for some reason.

Next I hear more shuffling and then Silvia, "Looks like more than nothing" then a soft giggle "and you can't fool my nose. Want help? I learned a lot from my sister and it's not good for you to hold back."

More sounds from Ione though a little more frantic by the sound of it.

"Heh wow your already this wet? Does looking at Master Ryan help that much?"

Any sounds from Ione may now be too silent for my ears to register as the pause between Silvia's speech. Until I hear a gasp from an unfamiliar voice. While I can't be certain from just the gasp it sounded like one from someone with a voice of a crystal bell.

"You can take two fingers easily it seems let's try four."

The crystalline voice now panting and gasping softly, I can easily guess whose and what might be going on.

"If you're too loud you're gonna wake him up or maybe you want him to wake and see you?"

Shortly after saying that Ione's noises became more muffled but not by much.

"Are you almost ready to come? Lets spread your legs for Master Ryan. You making such lewd noises, he's bound to wake up if you keep making so much noise."

Ione's voice now less muffled becomes a bit more clear as she sounds as though she is bout to collapse. Wen I suddenly hear a sharp gasp from behind me and then feel something wet hit the back of my neck.

'…'

"Wow, I think you actually reached him. So did it feel good?"

All I could hear was Ione panting something serious.

Now I had a boner but if I moved to try to deal with it physically they'd realize I was awake. But no amount of mental strength could quell what I just heard. Left with little choice I went back to a very uncomfortable sleep.

*end of h-scene*


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning we cleaned up camp and began our ride out again. Iva had returned at some point as for when and where she went she wouldn't answer. Silvia seemed to be in a more joyous mood as she more or less clung to my side during the clean up. Though now it was Ione who was avoiding my gaze.

As we were riding(running in Silvia's case) Silvia began to inquiry bout my world again. Again more bout science. However Iva surprised me when she started talking bout rocket science and quantum theories. I had more knowledge on these than the average person due to my grandfather working for NASA, but that didn't mean I could properly explain what they were. Iva's knowledge on the subjects seemed to surmount my knowledge of the subject multiple times and then some. However when I asked where she learned of the topics she would dance around the question before dropping it entirely as she always did.

After bout half a day of travel we stopped to give the horse and Silvia a break. Though Silvia claimed to be able to keep going, fatigue was beginning to show. Iva had once again disappeared somewhere but this time had announced her leave saying we should continue on without her and that she'd catch up. Though despite what she said we waited for her for a couple hours but when she did not show we began to continue on.

Time may have been around mid-afternoon by now when the sky suddenly went dark with storm clouds. Didn't take too long before we were pelted with rain.

"Hey, isn't that a house?" Silvia pointed out a building off in the distance. "Should we ask if we could stay for the duration of the storm?"

Personally the rain didn't bother me one bit. I actually enjoy being in the rain. But I couldn't expect either of the girls nor the horse to like it. Another thing was I didn't like bothering others but as it stood I had no real reason to ignore the house.

Upon entering the compound I noticed the place was of rather luxurious design. The yard was large with various plants. A building that looked like a stable. And the main house, it looked like a small mansion. After helping Ione off the horse we approached the door. The horse had apparently decided to go into the stable.

After a few knocks we received no answer. Silvia tried calling out but still nothing. Before I could stop her Silvia tried the door.

"Ah its open." And with that she walked in and tried calling out again. "Anyone home? We'd like it if you could grant us shelter til the passing of the storm! Hmm that's strange..."

"What's strange?"

"I think this place is abandoned. I can't smell any traces of residents."

"You sure?"

"Yep, no one has been here in a long time from what I can tell." and with that statement Silvia walks further into the house with Ione in tow.

Looking back out at the storm, it's apparent it has gotten a lot worse. With no better alternative I follow the girls into the house.

"Oh come on, he won't mind. AH GOT IT!" I hear Silvia exclaim as I turn into what seems to have been the living room.

Silvia was standing there nude with her clothes hung up to dry and had apparently stripped Ione of her dress to do the same with.

I could do little but stand there with my mouth slightly ajar. A little strip tease I can ignore but full blown bare naked? Needless to say it was having an "effect" on me.

Ione was on the floor covering herself with her wings while Silvia sat down near her cross legged.

"You should remove your wet clothes as well, Master"

I wasn't comfortable. I've always been a little self conscious bout my looks even if I'm only average people still judge. But I couldn't deny my shirt was easily soaked through but thankfully my jeans were manageable by some miracle. Reluctantly I remove my shirt and set it to dry as well and sit a little more than a tad away from the girls.

"..."

"..."

"...What?" both the girls were staring at me in silence.

"Well we've never seen you undressed... so..."

"Yes I'm aware of my lack of appeal."

Almost immediately after I say that Ione shakes her head while Silvia says, "N-no that's not what we meant. Its just the first time you felt comfortable enough around us to be undressed..."

I don't like this topic... I haven't a clue how to respond.

After a bit of silence I try to start a different topic.

"Are you alright Silvia? You seemed to have gotten tired when you were carrying Iva."

"Hm? Ah no I'm fine. It's just my back is a little stiff from having carried her for so long." so she says and then playfully adds, "Hmm if you really worried you could give me a massage?"

"Sure if it'll help." I said without thinking much before speaking.

"Eh? Really?!" her tail now shaking frivolously.

"S-sure. I've read some books on how to do it before so I have a basic understanding. Though I wouldn't expect too much."

With the excitement apparent. Silvia gets up and lays in front of me to massage her back.

"Try to hold still."

"I won't resist~."

For the following massage for Silvia lasted for bout 20 minutes. I can't say I did great but it was apparently enough for her as she seemed very content based on her tail movements and purring. After I felt I had done enough for her I extended the offer to Ione who took it albeit with a bit of hesitation. But she too seemed to enjoy it as much as Silvia.

With the amateur massage finished the 2 of them seemed content to just lay there. More than once I had thought they might have fallen asleep. With nothing much else to do I decided to explore the building a bit to see if there might be some useful information around.

Going through the house I couldn't find much of anything that might be useful until I found a living area of some sort upstairs with a line of worn paintings hung on the wall.

The first one I noticed showed a little girl with what looked like a old man, possibly her grandfather. The next showed a middle aged man with the same girl, her father? The third, a young adult probably in his late teens early twenties together with the same young girl. In all of the pictures aside from clothing the girl didn't change much at all. But after getting a closer look at the men they all had some similarities. But the oddest thing that stood out to me was each of their right arms. They looked like they were made of metal...

Moving on to a shelf with small trinkets I noticed one of the trinkets had an odd amount of dust around it as if it was moved to the side after a long time and then moved back. My curiosity growing I try to move the trinket, and as I do so the wall underneath opens up into a small room where a little girl is standing with her back to me...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Splashing water in my face from a bathroom sink I look up at what appeared to have been a mirror at one point. Contemplating on what I had been told. Silvia had told me a bit, but was really summed up as 'Humans are rare' and the general state of the world, who is at war, time of peace, and in a governmental collapse.

The wall had opened up to reveal a small room. Standing in what appeared to be small box stood the small girl, Iva.

"So you kids found my house. Do not worry yourselves, it has been maybe a century or two since it has had guests. I do not mind, please feel free to use the place. And fret not bout the condition, no natural storm could ever damage this house." Iva spoke without turning around.

Her speech was once again much more formal than normal.

Picking up the box she turned towards me and asked, "Would you like to hear a story?"

After a moment of silence she smiles softly and begins to open the box. Inside is an arm. Initially I was shocked until the faint light caught the arm and gave off an odd sheen. Giving it a more thorough look I am able to see that it is made of some sort of metal.

"This is no metal found naturally, it's a human made alloy using the latest in bio-mechanic technology in the year 3879. Or so that is what he said. This was my husband's arm. And is all that is left of him. I would be in a great deal of trouble if any of the lord's found out about this. Prior to the Dragon War's it was not a big deal, but now I am not so sure. Even though it is but an arm, it is a piece of intelligence nobody living on this island I am aware of has any idea how to use. I remember my husband talking about it but with most of his science talk I did not understand much of it. But even with no one knowing how this is made or how it works, there are those who would start wars over something like this. Even though I knew I should ave destroyed it after he died, but it really is one of the very few things I have left to remember him." pausing in her story Iva looks at me and then seems to read my mind with you next statement, "They were in a state of war something called the second galactic civil war. He was a mechanic, someone who fixes machinery whenever it starts to break before it can not be repaired. During a surprise attack he suffer the lose of his arm and was given this as a replacement. He used to go on about how peaceful and better this world was in comparison to his. It was not until we were approached by someone that our peaceful lives came to an end. That was shortly before the Dragon Wars officially began. An Undine was interested in my husband's arm and wanted his knowledge to aid them in their cause. But he had had enough of war, and turned her down. Something she did not take kindly to. My husband believed that if his knowledge became known, it would cause the island to spiral into a state of war. Eventually the Undine killed him, not even a body was left save this arm, but even with his arm she had no knowledge on how it worked. But I could not let them have it. So I took it and ran. Eventually I began wanting revenge. I still do, and even though I have not found a trace of her I know she is still out there."

I could not comment. As per usual with Iva, I could find no room to intervene. Though I could not see her face, I could hear it in her voice. The emotions while well buried and covered but are still there nonetheless. The sorrow of her loss and the rage she bares towards this Undine.

"Silvia has told me what she has told you about our world. I will elaborate a bit on it." Iva closes the box and places it back before facing me again, "Human men are rare, that is what you were told. However tat is a bit of an understatement. There are perhaps fewer than 1 human per 100,000 mamono. And that is including human woman. I am of the understanding that you are not a "claimed" male. By technicality you claimed Silvia when you bested her and Ione certainly doesn't have it in her to claim anyone. The girls' presence should be enough to prevent most mamono from trying to claim you but you should still be careful. I have stated this before but you have an insane amount of luck to have both best a Werewolf and Echidna, even if they were very circumstantial. I can tell that you are not a soldier like my husband. But you can hold your own given enough leverage. Once more as I have previously stated, I believe we will have similar goals before long. So in that eventuality, I will help you create said leverage. But more on that later. Now as I said the rarity of humans in comparison to mamono. How likely do you think a purely human run, slave trade organization could last and evade the lord's attempts to stamp it out?"

Thinking about it I couldn't come up with a reason for how such a thing was possible, the entire world was trying to be rid of them if I understood correctly. 'No, not the /entire/ world.' "They are based in Kaori?"

"That is a possibility but they are active in every territory aside from Michiko's domain. Any other guesses?"

I had nothing, but unlike usual Iva was waiting for my reply. How could a purely human run organization survive here? The answer then came to me. "It can't"

"Correct. I Don't have anything to back this up, but I believe that the Hunter's are not as they claim, a pure human run organization. If we take into account other mamono aiding and funding them, it becomes more clear as to how they might have survived this long."

"But why would they, the mamono, help?"

"That I am not sure. But I do not think that will be the case for very long."

"But what do the Hunter's have to do with.."

"We'll save that for another time. I think it's high time ya take a bath. I'll go let the girls know I'm here. Ya will find it at the end of the hall." back to her old self and dialect she cuts me off once again and walks out leaving me without any space for commentary.

'How the fuck does she do that!?'

Sitting in a tub of hot water, I cant help but think over everything Iva told me. In an attempt to clear my head I examine the bathroom. The bathroom was very large and the tub took up about half the room. It was more like a pool than a tub. Though it seems to go along with the house rather well. While large it was fairly empty. Sink, toilet, tub that was it.

I begin to submerge my head under that water when suddenly the bathroom door opens. In a panic I end up swallowing some water.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Alright ya kids! Let's have us some fun!" Iva shouts standing in the doorway fully in the nude.

"*cough* the *cough* hell?"

"It's more fun to bath with others than it is alone, so we came to join ya." without missing a beat Iva jumps into the tub, but given her size the tub looks more like a pool in comparison. "Besides Ione refused to take one unless ya were there with her." Iva then motions toward the door.

"Stop struggling and come on!" Silvia practically dragging Ione into the bathroom and once half way to the tub, "One, and TWO!" throws Ione into the tub in front of me.

Ione resurfaces and immediately clings to me for support as I'm still trying to come to terms of being in a tub with 3 woman. Taking a glance at Iva I correct myself, 2 and ½.

"Oi! Ya just considered me half a woman didn't ya!?"

'how the fuck did she..'

"Ya are like a picture book to me kid. And I can assure ya I'm more woman than both these girls combined."

Looking back down at the shaking Ione clinging to me. "Silvia was it necessary to throw her in?"

Silvia who now floating on her back across the tub responded, "She would have ran if I didn't, better to jump and get used to it quickly than get in slowly and prolong it in my opinion."

'Well, I can't say I disagree with the second part.'

Despite my initial reluctance I ended up washing Ione who was still scared of water. Ione also began humming Kiss From a Rose while I was doing so, I guessed in an attempt to take her mind away from the water. I was more surprised she remembered it after all this time. After I was finished I decided I'd had enough of this and started to get out.

"Oh right before I forget, ya won't be wearin those old clothes of yours no more. They're not fit for travel. But I got some good ones ya can chose from. They should fit ya look to be about his size."

I then hear the water splashing and turn to see Iva and the girls getting out of the tub. But each of them is staring at something.

"Not bad." Tracing their line of sight I find they are looking at a particular part of me with a bit of longing.

"So the clothes?"

"Ah, right this way!" grabbing a towel and wrapping myself I follow her to a closet.

"Go ahead and pick what meets your fancy."

Upon entering there is a fairly wide selection, from Formal attire to stained work clothes. Browsing though I find some black jeans and a simple long sleeve blackish green shirt. Happy with the simple outfit I turn to leave the closet my eye catches on something. A trench coat of sorts. It doesn't have a zipper or any buttons to close it but a simple small sash to tie it closed similar to a robe. The coat was pitch black. As I took it off the rack I turned it to look at the back. It had a very intricate design. The back of the coat was embroidered with emerald green flames. The design was better than and more accurate than any I'd ever seen. I could have sworn someone just took a burning fire and just plastered it onto the back of the coat.

"Hmm that's a good piece, and it'll be very useful. It's enchanted." Iva said apparently having come in when I wasn't paying attention.

"Enchanted? Like extra defense or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It was enchanted for traveling convenience. It will take the edge off of the heat or cold in extreme climates. Making you feel a bit less uncomfortable. I believe an estimate my husband made was, 'It makes 110 degree fair-in-height feel more like 90 degrees.' or something like that. Since we are heading to a desert that would be very useful for ya."

"This design is well made."

"It belonged to an Ignis clan long ago. They were a rare breed, their flames were emerald green instead of red. Though to my knowledge, they died out during the Dragon Wars. I doubt anyone remembers much about them unless they personally knew of them. Go ahead, ya can have it."

It didn't take much, I was a sucker for these kinds of outfits. The coat was surprisingly very easy to move in. It wasn't too tight nor loose. In the pocket of the coat I found a couple handkerchiefs also caring the same designs as the back. 'A complete set huh?'

"That sword ya got, it's sheathe has a similar design on it don't it?"

Now that I think about it I never did look at the sheathe yet.

After the girls had gotten dressed we went back down stairs. We gathered our stuff. The rain seemed to have stopped at some point. Looking at the sheathe of my sword I see Iva was right. It is a very similar design as the coat and handkerchiefs. But an odd bit about the sheathe I had yet to notice. It was made of metal. At first I didn't think much of it but now it seems odd for a sheathe to be made of a heavier material than it need be. But in the end I pushed it from my mind. It wasn't that important.

As we prepped the horse, Iva spoke, "She won't be able to take you father than the border. The heat will be too much for her. From there ya gonna have to walk, just keep headin north west and ya will find your destination. I'll meet ya kids half way."

"What are you going to be doing?" Silvia asked though her face expressed more relief to not have to carry her again more than curiosity.

"I need deal with something I should have done a long time ago. I do not want to end up starting a war that he wanted to avoid, just because I could not let go."

With a slap on the horse from Iva, it took off before I could question her. And so we were heading to the border.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Upon reaching the border, the horse Iva lent us left the way we came. The sun had already begun to set as we crossed from grass to sand.

"Perhaps we should make camp for the night." Silvia suggested as the stars began to reveal themselves.

"Are you tired?"

"No, not particularly."

Ione shook her head, still wide awake herself it'd seem. Having lived in a desert like climate for back on Earth, I knew that this trek was not going to be easy for any of us. So I decided to offer up a suggestion.

"How bout we start traveling at night from now on?"

Didn't get much of a response at first until Silvia spoke, "It'll be hard to see at night, not to mention the desert isn't exactly a safe place."

"Yes, but the most lethal part of the desert is the sun and dehydration. We would preserve more water by traveling at night. Leaving only the wild life as the only threats to worry about, most of which are primarily diurnal. So long as we don't disturb a sleeping rattler, we should be perfectly fine."

"You do have a point but you are forgetting that this is not your world, there are more dangers than just wild life. Bandits for one. And as you're aware the War of the Sun Gods. However, bandits aside, Both Iris and Charisse's troops most likely will be resting at night themselves. And while we would cover more ground, without the sun draining us energy. The chances of being happened upon whilst we rest would be higher."

"We wouldn't need to keep going until we were in need of rest. But I do see your point."

"Well I'm sure we should be able to avoid any confrontation, I'm ok with it, so long as we know what we are wagering."

Looking to Ione for her opinion, she nods in agreement.

With the plan set we forgo making camp and continue our way. Silvia informs me of the direction we need keep our heading using the stars. Needless to say Earth astrology for directions is useless here.

As we continue on our way we run into no trouble. We once, according to Silvia, came close to some sort of encampment a few miles ahead of us. One she guesstimated was a bandit camp. But given the flatness of the apparent flatness of the area I could not make out any light sources aside from the stars, and our detour route seemed circled more than just a few miles to me. But I didn't see any reason to doubt her. Over the course of the next few days we found no problems. Resting during the day, traveling during the night. The moon being now at the waxing gibbous, provided enough light for me and way more than enough for both Ione and Silvia as I found out both had beyond excellent night vision. As to why it surprised me, I wasn't sure.

On the 4th day in the desert. The sun had begun it's descent upon the horizon. There was maybe a couple more hours of daylight for the day. I was keeping watch for any trouble. For the most part the area was fairly flat save for a hill of sand to our east. Using it as a source of shade for the earlier part of the day. It would be time to wake the girls soon and begin the next night of travel. When I suddenly heard footsteps. They were coming from the other side of the other side of the hill, they loud enough to be obviously not trying to hide. Silvia and Ione both heard them and sat up from their sleep. When the newcomers reached the apex of the hill and saw us. Three in total, they were each in armor and carrying swords.

After a few moment of silent staring the three slowly made their way down while the girls and I moved back to keep some distance between us. One of the girls I could make a guess was a werwolf, but he other two I was unfamiliar with. One looked like a horned child while the other had pig features. The one with pig ears then spoke. "Isis or Charisse? Whom do you side?"

The pig eared girl definitely gave off the feeling of being the one in charge. While her associates both appeared to be exhausted. The werewolf seemingly trying to remain attentive, while the horned girl was practically falling asleep where she stood.

"Neither. We haven't an interest in your war."

The pig eared girl seemed surprised that I was the one to speak up for a moment but quickly recomposed herself. "I see then we will be taking you three in for Lord Charisse's cause."

Silvia didn't waste any time to let out a growl at the pig girl's words. But finishing my examination of the other two girls, it was apparent they were not in much condition to fight.

"Three versus one hardly seems fair for you. The wiser option would be for you to turn away."

Her eyes narrowing at my proclamation she glanced at her comrades and then back at me then to Silvia and finally to Ione before saying, "Appears to be more two civilians versus one soldier."

'She has a point, Silvia doesn't know how to fight aside from basic instinct. Even if her allies are exhausted or recruits, they still have training. It'd be bad if they joined in.'

As I thought about the situation the pig girl drew her sword slowly to which I answered in kind. "You two stay back for now." She ordered her comrades and took a basic vertical offensive stance with her sword in her right hand.

After drawing my own blade, I let my arm relax as I held the blade down towards the ground. And began to examine her stance. 'The left is fairly open. I don't need worry bout my life. If I'm not mistaken they wont be willing to kill me, not immediately. I'll go for the left then.' Upon concluding my thoughts I keep my stance save for my wrist which turns 160 degrees turning the blade upright. When suddenly the pig eared girl's stance chances swiftly to a more defensive horizontal stance. Taking a chance to re-evaluate her stance I come to a conclusion that surprises me. 'The no opening in to her left anymore...'

This was a first. Aside from instructors, I've never faced someone I could call an equal in swordsmanship. Not many people on Earth care to study swordplay anymore. At least none around where I lived. Most people just charge head first and try to beat you down with their sword as if it was a club, typically screaming their heads off. 'Did she read my movement? But all I did was turn my wrist. How could she predict my trajectories just from that? No matter. She doesn't appear to be much stronger or faster than me. On top of that she should be tired. But now her right side is open, not as much as her left was but...'

With those thoughts in mind my hand moves to the left a bit until it is centered with my right thigh and turn my wrist back the other way 180 degrees. But again the pig eared girl chances her stance along with mine. But in less movement she bring her hand back to the right aligning it with her right shoulder and tilting the blade downwards diagonally. 'Again?! How is she reading me so easily?' The girl now no longer has any easy openings that I could find. To make matters worse, she wasn't showing any signs at striking first. She was waiting to counter. As I evaluate her once more I come to realize something. 'She hasn't blinked once since she drew her sword.' The whole time she has been staring at me the whole time. Not as a man, but as a swordsman. Her eyes held nothing but cold analysis in them. Evaluating everything I did. Raising my blade to a vertical diagonal defensive stance I decided to wait for her to make the first move.

Time passed. Seconds to minutes with neither me or the pig eared girl making a move. Silvia and Ione were both silent. The pig eared girl's comrades didn't make any attempts to join in. the werewolf paying more attention to Silvia than to me, and the horned girl, honestly looked like she fell asleep standing.

At this point I began to develop a cold sweat on the back of my neck. The entire time, the girl hadn't taken her eyes off of me, not even to blink. 'Why won't she strike? Is she afraid? No. I don't believe I can lose this fight. They want me alive at the very least. I shouldn't need fear any serious injury. I'm well rested. She isn't. I got a longer blade, my reach is at least 1 foot and ½ longer than her. Why? Why? Can't I see an opening?'

Looking into her eyes once more they remain the same, unchanging. I decide to try for an offense and raise my hand to my shoulder level pointing the blade upwards and the tip towards the girl. But again she moved at the same time, except this time was different. It was for only a brief second but she was moving before I was. And immediately stopped when I began. We stood there with both of us in unfinished adjustments. Her eyes were slightly different. They looked as though she were trying to figure out my movements. 'Does she think this is the stance I was going for?'

Moments later the pig eared girl lowers her blade and then sheathes it. "We're leaving."

The sudden speech caught me off guard for a bit as I registered what she had said. The werewolf appeared confused as well. But the horned girl had opened her eyes in shock, apparently just woken up as she looks around until she sees me and points, "AH! A MAN!"

'…'

"..."

"..."

"... He isn't worth the risk. We are not in a position to take prisoners especially if we were to sustain an injury. We're moving on."

And with that, they left.

After we were sure they were gone, Ione's legs collapsed on her. The experience proving to be too much for her. Silvia however was still staring after the direction they left her eyes giving off an impression of experience, much like the ones the pig eared girl had. Until she turned towards me. Er expression changed in an instant. From one of a warrior's to a girl's. "Wow I can't believe you were able to scare them off. You were so cool!"

"Y-yeah..."

After that we spent a couple extra hours to rest. Ione didn't need much time to recover, but I was a different story.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As we continued our travels we eventually met up with Iva again, how she got ahead of us is mystery she proudly refused to tell us. After 2 more days of walking we finally came across some sort of settlement. There seemed to be some sort of festival going on.

'So this is Gray Gardens?'

"The Moon Bazaar, just in time for the last day too. Was gettin worried we weren't gonna make it." Exclaimed Iva as she began running toward the encampment.

'What?'

"Come on kids, I already booked us a tent! We can put our stuff there! Gotta hurry before the show starts!"

As we followed Iva we were led through a multitude of tents until Iva eventually turned into one. The tent was a fairly large cottage tent. Upon entering, I saw two sleeping mats and a small amount of food. Besides that the tent was quite empty.

As we began setting our things down I asked, "Weren't we going to Gray Gardens?"

"We are, but first I want to see Darkstar's concert." Iva replied.

"A concert...?"

"What don't ya like concerts?"

"No actually I don't."

"Fine then," With a swift movement Iva tosses me a pouch. Judging on the sound it was most likely coins. "That's 700 gold, ya can go around the merchant stalls or somethin." Iva then exited the tent but not before poking her head back in to say, "Just remember, ya aren't claimed. If one of these mamono finds out, ya on ya own." and with that she left.

Silvia and Ione both looking out the tent the way Iva left, it didn't take a genius both of them were interested in this dark star girl's concert.

"Go on, I'll be fine on my own."

Taking a glance between them they turned to me as Silvia asked, "You sure? You won't go picking any fights?"

"Hey! When did I start a fight?"

"Just making sure." laughed Silvia, and after a few moment they both hurried after Iva.

The sun had yet to fully set when I decided to go and look at the shops. 'It's Iva's money perhaps I should buy something.'

After browsing through through five or so shops I began to give up on the thought of find anything that would catch my interest until I happened upon one tent with a child vendor. She had bright orange hair and pointed ears, but looked fairly human. Upon noticing me she called out with a heavy Irish brogue.

"Ah a human male! Don't get ta see many of ye around ere. Care ta purchase some gems for ye woman?"

Glancing over the wares she had Nothing particularly stood out as 'good' in my mind, mostly just gaudy type jewelry. "Got anything... simpler?"

"Hmm? Like ta keep things nice an simple eh? I got a few things, can also craft ye somethings from me left overs if ye willin to wait a day." Bringing out a small assortment of trinkets still nothing stood out much. "No good eh? It's a tad expensive but I be willin to cut the price in half if ye were to do me a nice favor. Today's the last day, and I don't be planin to be carrin all this back home with me. If ye don't got anythin specific in mind, just tell me bit bout ye woman an I'll whip up somethin I'm sure will meet their fancy."

"And what might this favor be?"

"Nothin much, just a little kiss."

"And how much for the custom?"

"First tell me bit bout ye woman then I can give ye and estimate."

"Well to be perfectly honest I'm not sure what either of their tastes are."

"Hmm... Species?"

"Werewolf and Harpy?"

"I see... aye I got just the thing. Anythin else? Colors perhaps?"

"Silvia, the werewolf, has snow white fur... and Ione, the harpy, has white feathers... no they seem to be more silver to me... and under the right light they appear to give off a metallic sheen."

"White fur, silver feathers... aye white gold and silver. Hmm..." Now the girl was eying me down. "How bouts some black stones ta bring out the whites? Black sapphire perhaps?"

"The contrast would work nice I think."

"Hmm so all together it's... 1,360 gold pieces."

Given my knowledge of the economy in this world, I was able to professionally deduce that I had no idea if that was expensive or cheap.

"Offer to cut the price is still there should ye want it." The orange haired girl said trying to look as adorable as possible.

I had no real reason to get these for Silvia nor Ione but at the same time I found myself wanting to get them for them anyway. Plus it was Iva's money.

"Alright but only if you close your eyes."

"Oh my." was all the girl said as she closed her eyes and puckered up. After confirming her eyes were shut I knelt down, picked up her hand and lightly pecked it. After stepping back the girl looked at her hand then back to me with slight disappointment but her face quickly lit up with laughter. "A smartass ain't ye? Alright a deals a deal. So how long ye gonna be in the area?"

"I believe we planing to head out some time tomorrow."

"Rush job eh? Alright we'll have it done an to ya by noon tomorrow. Make sure ye have 634 pieces."

"Here, this is 700 or so. Feel free to take all of it if you get any good ideas about the products."

"How generous, ah before I forget. Do ye know their sizes?"

"...no.."

"Adjustable it is then. Ah perfect my fire friend is back. Nina we gots ourselves a custom order."

The one the orange haired girl was calling out to was standing a bit behind me. She didn't wear any clothes but rather was covered in flames. The girl looked at me and then to my back. But she didn't say anything as she continued into the orange haired girl's tent.

"By the why young fella. Do ye know any succubi?"

"No, I don't"

"Hmm, wouldn't sit right to just watch ye get stolen. Don't ye look back and just continue on behind me tent. I'll stall the wan for ye. Don't worry bout ye gifts won't be hard to find ye tomorrow."

Deciding not to take the chance I did as the girl said and went on my way. Zigzagging my way through the tents I heard the girl's voice boom over with her usual sales pitch though this time a bit more aggressive. 'I guess she trying to sell to the succubus.'

After making a few more turns I saw a shadow approaching behind a tent a little ways down. In a bit of a panic I ducked into the tent to my right. As the shadow became a silhouette on the tent I heard a muffled voice. "Now where did he go?"

Focusing on the silhouette I suddenly hear a voice behind me, "Is someone there?"

Surprise had hold of me for a moment. As I turned I found that I wasn't hearing things. In front of me sitting in a chair was another man like myself. Albeit a bit older.

"Um... sorry for barging in. I was being followed by some succubus and happened to duck into your tent."

"Ah it's rare to meet another male in this world. No worries. I understand."

"Wait... 'this world'? Are you from earth as well?"

"Yes I am. My name's Antonio, but most call me Tony." the man said as he extended his hand.

Moving closer I shook his hand and replied, "Ryan... excuse me for asking but, you're blind aren't you?"

"Yes..." it looked like he was about to say something else when a girl walked in.

"Tony it's almost time, we should..."

Turning to see the newcomer I saw it was a rather pretty cute cat girl. But before she could say anything we heard someone outside shouting. "Ryan! Where'd you go?!"

"Ah that's my companion. I should be going. Was nice meeting you, Antonio."

"Likewise."

I walked out of the tent and saw Silvia. Picking up the pace I jogged over to her to see what she wanted.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Thought you were going to see that Dark Star person." I said as I walked back to our tent with Silvia.

"I was but I lost interest and came to find you." Silvia responded with her arms behind her head as we turned looking into the sky.

"I see."

It didn't take us long to arrive back at our tent as the last rays of sunlight fell onto the area. After we entered the tent we sat down in silence. Although Silvia seemed to be wanting to say something but was hesitating. Until...

"It's a full moon tonight..."

"Is it?"

"Yes... Um... w-would you w-want to do it?

"Do what?"

"Have sex...?"

*h-scene*

At some point Silvia had crawled her way towards me and was staring in my eyes with a mix of emotions. But unlike our first meeting there was no lust, or at least, lust was certainly not the predominate emotion. Her eyes looked as though they were unsure what to do, as if scared of doing something wrong. Sitting back Silvia began to slowly remove her clothes subsequently began to crawl back towards me cupping my face between her hands. With movement on par of someone handling a n extremely fragile object, Silvia leaned in for a kiss but stopped half way.

I hadn't done anything to stop her and my confusion must have shown as she simply gave an apologetic smile. Instead of attempting a second kiss, Silvia moved her hands under my arms and behind my back, and with the care of one would use with a frangible object, began to pull me atop her. Though I was still clothed, Silvia pulled me into a hug and spoke with a soften and possibly frightened voice, "I'm.. unsure what of to do... could you please... take the lead?"

Uncertain of what do next I noticed Silvia was shaking slightly. Because of our position and her hug I could not see her face but I could see her ears flattened back against her hair out the corner of my eye. 'She's afraid? Of what?' I attempt to ask, but before I get a word out Silvia's embrace tightens slightly.

Unable to bring myself to inquire the cause, I slowly remove my own jeans, surprisingly more difficult when being embraced than one would believe. But then some hesitation of my own sets in. While I knew not why Silvia was so afraid, I knew I should not just insert it and be done with it.

With a little effort, I manage to snake one of my arms under and into her embosom and find my way to her nether area to lightly massage her. Silvia's breathing picks up a bit she maintain her grasp of me. It did not seem to take long before my hand was fairly soaked, possibly due to the effect of the full moon. But instead of deciding to insert my member I had became bit mischievous.

The whole while Silvia had not let out much more than a few gasps, thus I decided to tease her until I force out a voice. Moving my 'free' arm under her's, I began to massage one of Silvia's breast while inserting three fingers in. Experimenting with different movements I worked the insides as much as I could. Silvia's breathing had become a tad labored but otherwise remained silent but her clinch tightened as her claws began to dig into my back, not enough to draw blood but enough to send a shiver down my spine.

After what seemed like a minute, my hand and Silvia were so wet the earlier statement of 'being soaked' felt like an understatement. Silvia apart from a few moans had yet to make much noise. Feeling a bit defeated in my self imposed challenge, I decided to give Silvia her reward.

Inserting my length inside Silvia cause her tense up as she pulled me even closer into her embrace. Initially my movement was awkward but eventually evened out into a steady pattern. Silvia's breathing had at some point lined up with my thrusts as I continued for as long as I could. After an amount of time unknown to me, I felt myself nearing my end. I began to remove myself but was pinned in by Silvia's legs as she whispered in my ear, "Please... inside."

My freedom returned as Silvia took her legs from behind me, to which I answered in kind to her request and finished inside. As we lay there Silvia's hold loosened a bit allowing me to pull back and look into her face. Her expression held a mixture of euphoria, relief, but was still ad a touch of angst. Hesitantly, Silvia began to lean forward, her eyes showing slight signs anguish, as though asking if it was alright.

When suddenly Silvia's ears popped up to attention. The cause of her alert soon reached my own wen I heard Iva's voice.

*end of h-scene*

"That was a great concert!"

After having gotten dressed once more, Silvia and I step outside and sit in front to stargaze whilst waiting for Ione and Iva to return. After what seemed like three hours the girls returned, Iva going on about how grand and dreamy Dark Star was. Ione however seemed to not be in similar high spirits.

"None could compare to Dark Star's voice, wouldn't ya agree Ione?"

Ione however didn't show any signs of agreement nor disagreement. Iva apparently taking it as disagreement continued, "Huh? Ya think there is someone who could compare? Well then do tell."

Ione then looked away from Iva towards the tent and Silvia and I, and raised her wing slightly to wave. I responded in kind but Iva took the greeting for something else, "Ya think the boy compare?! I'd bet he doesn't have a single harmonic note in his body!" Iva laughed as she continued with her assumptions of me.

It wasn't like she was wrong, I wasn't much of a singer. But Ione's countenance showed displeasure.

"Wah! Why are ya angry? Alright I won't say any more bad things bout the boy's singing."

Ione's expression softened slightly at Iva's answer.

'That's the first time I've seen Ione get angry...'

"Top of the evenin. Didn't think I'd be seein ye here dis year Iva."

I look to the new voice and see the small orange haired girl from earlier in the day run up to Iva. But not before shooting me a glance.

"Cleena, perfect. I've a favor to ask of ya." replied Iva before running into the tent. Short moments later she returns with a small piece metal. "Can ya shape this into a ring?"

The girl named Cleena took the piece and examined it for a moment before asking, "Dis here's no metal I'm familiar with. Where's it from?"

"A fragment of Walter's arm." Iva's speech had once again become more formal.

"Oi... so ye finally did away with dat huh?"

"Yes, I have prolonged it long enough. So can you do it?"

"Aye it might be a tad difficult being something Nina and I don't know about, but we should be able ta manage."

"Thank you. I shall be turning early tonight, we will be leaving soon as Cleena is finished with the ring."

And with that Iva retired to the tent.

"Hmm..."

"Is... something the matter?" asked Silvia as Cleena had begun to stare intently at her.

But instead of replying she just gave an affirmative nod and turned towards Ione, who had made her way next to me. Under the intense analytical stare Ione began to shirk behind me but then Cleena spoke up again, "Alright! I gots all I need to complete me work. Have a good night."

And with that she made off to to her own tent.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – To Gray Gardens

The following morning was fairly uneventful, Iva had turned in early and Ione didn't wait much longer herself. After watching the night sky for a short while longer I turned in as well leaving Silvia who wished to continue stargazing. We woke, we ate, we waited for Cleena to finish the items. For the most part the area in the Moon Bazaar had become vacant. As we approached midday, Cleena came by and delivered Iva's ring. Then pulling me aside, way aside, she whispered to me.

"I be assuming ye want to keep the items a surprise til de time is right, aye? Dis should be far enough from the pup's hearin." Taking out a small box Cleena opened it and revealed the contents. Inside were two items, the first was a leather collar embroidered with a design of a wolf head made from white gold and black sapphires. And the second was a silver anklet with a pair of wings accented with black sapphires. "Don't think I need point out the obvious but the collar is for ye pup and the anklet for ye fledglin. So, is the work to ye satisfaction?"

"They look great."

"Glad ta hear it." Closing the box and handing it to me. "If ye need anythin, ye can find my shop in Bestalion in Kioko. But don't be excepting special treatment ye hear?"

After the exchange Cleena went to her own way, Silvia had asked tried getting me to tell her what it was about but I kept telling her it was a surprise and I was not going to to tell her until I decided to. Ione seemed to be interested as well as she and Silvia both had put on pouting faces as a last ditch attempt to get me to show them. Too bad for them, my three younger sister's helped me gain an immunity toward such cute things.

Our journey from the Moon Bazaar from that point had been uneventful at best. We had not come across another person the entire over the next couple weeks as we made our way to the 'Cursed' Gray Gardens.

"I believe we should be almost there, shouldn't take us more than a few more hours." Iva noted.

Personally, I was just about fed up with sand. Ione and Silvia didn't seem to care for the desert either at this point. But as we continued we noticed another group.

A group of three lizardmen. They each had brown scales instead of the green ones depicted in the encyclopedia but there wasn't any mistaking that. Noticing each other both groups halted their advances. I decided to make the first move as I reached for my sword, so did two of the lizards. But neither side drew their blades. The third lizard behind the first two made no attempt to draw her blade as she looked me and my group over calmly.

"We don't have any interest in either side of this war, we are just traveling." I exclaimed, predicting this to be like the previous encounter.

It was then that the third lizard made a move, she took a few steps past her companions and waved them down with her hand before addressing us, "My name is Raheli! We, too, neither side with Charisse nor Isis. Up ahead is the privately owned area, Gray Gardens. We offer sanctuary to travelers and refugees of the war alike. Should you wished for a safe place to stay for a brief while, we would be willing to act as guides the rest of the way."

"Privately own?" Iva muttered, "Well regardless, there is little reason to turn down an offer."

Nodding at Iva's reply Raheli said, "This way." and paused for us to introduce ourselves.

"My name is Ryan, the werewolf is Silvia, the harpy Ione, and the child Iva."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!"


	24. Chapter 23

chapter 23 – Surprise.

-Iva's perspective-

After we accepted the aid of the lizard Raheli, not much else was said. There was not much tension in the air as opposed to the kids being simply too tired to strike up conversation with our new companions. The young harpy, Ione, was surprisingly resilient but remained at a slight distance from the lizards. The werewolf, Silvia, also did not seem too bothered by the heat and attempted to maintain an even pace with her human companion. The human, Ryan, showed the least amount of comfort. One could easily guess he was fed up with sand at this point.

Based on the information I had gathered, I can easily say that this boy quite able. However he is flawed in just about every one of his strengths, be it his understanding or his own estimates of his limits. I should attempt to resolve this issue if I am to make use of him in the future.

Silvia is a mystery. I feel as though I have seen this pup somewhere before but I can not place my finger on it. However while she may have the boy and the harpy fooled, I can see that she is not as helpless as she lets own.

'What do they mean privately owned? Last I checked Gray Gardens was still under its curse. Has someone took up settlement in the surrounding area within the last year?'

Taking a glance at the lizards I just sighed as this was not going to solve anything. If there is no longer a curse then fine, if it is still there then nothing has changed. That was all there was to it.

Having come to a conclusion of sorts, my mind begins to wonder to pass the time. Eventually coming back to Darkstar and the Moon Bazaar.

'Such a lovely voice. A little aged but he still seemed full of energy. And I could swear he looked right at me during the concert.' Feeling a bit of moisture on the side of my mouth I try to wipe it away nonchalantly as though I were dealing with sweat. 'Perhaps I should think of something else... I wonder if Walter would be jealous if Darkstar took an interest in me... Well it isn't like I could blame him. I AM the most adorable thing in existence, it's only natural that someone of my caliber would attract such a..."

A sudden change in the air brought an abrupt halt to my train of thought. 'A teleportation spell?' I begin to raise my hand to attempt to counter the spell and redirect it someplace else when a better thought crosses my mind. 'Actually, no. Let's see how you handle this little surprise visit boy.' Sneaking a glance over to the young human 'warrior'. 'Let me see if you can indeed be useful for me down the road.' Lowering my hand I await the spell's completion when a sudden flash of light erupts in front of us.

The events happened quickly. All three of the lizards began to draw their blades in anticipation against the sudden occurrence. It seemed the boy had noticed the lizards reaction in beginning to draw their blades and made to do the same but the exact location of the teleport is much closer to him than the lizards. The boy made a decision and swung his blade so it was pointed at the newcomer with only a few inches between them and the blade.

The light began to fade and two figures stood in the epicenter of the faded light. A human and a cockatrice. The next events seemed to happen even faster than the previous. The cockatrice immediately took notice of the boy's sword pointed, coincidentally, at the human and immediately casted her petrification spell on him. Poor boy didn't even know what hit him. Silvia however did and moved with nearly earth shattering speed pinning the now poor cockatrice face first into the sand. What came next caught me slightly off guard.

A rather fierce growl erupted from Silvia's lips as she spoke, "Undo it or I tear off you wings."

The lizards had moved closer to make sure the human made no funny moves, but the one closer to Silvia seemed to have been frightened slightly by the sudden change in the werewolf's disposition and commanding ferocity she suddenly was giving off. Then it click. I knew who this werewolf was.

Looking back to the boy and then to the cockatrice, I spoke up. "Hey human. Tell ya bird to undo it and state ya business with us. If ya are hostel then ya should be able to figure out how this'll end up. If ya ain't, then there is no reason for ya to not comply."

Nervously nodding he turns toward Silvia and the cockatrice and speaks, "T-Trigria please undo... whatever it was you did... W-we don't want any problems, we heard there was a settlement near by..."

"You have some kind of business in Gray Gardens?" Raheli chimed in.

"Y-yes ma'am... I'm looking for a sphinx..."

"Let the cockatrice up so she can undo the petrification. We will not let her make a run for it." Raheli said addressing Silvia.

With more than apparent reluctance, Silvia allowed the bird to pick herself up and watched her every move ready to strike her down should she do anything unneeded. The cockatrice gave the boy a light peck. As his body began to return to normal, the girl returned to the human's side clinging to his shoulder.

Coughing up a fit as the boy began breathing once more he was quickly tackled to the ground by Silvia, whom had reverted back to her usual self. "I was so worried. Are you alright Master Ryan?"

"Y-yeah, just a little stiff..."

The human seeming a bit confused at the sudden change then began talking with the lizards about getting to his destination. Before long we had begun to set out once more. My eye staring intently at Silvia now, I failed to suppress a slightly dark and amused smile. 'Quite a ploy you got going, White Hunter...'


End file.
